Mi Princesa, Meine Prinzessin
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Princess Felicia and Lovina Vargas are to be sent to France by their grandfather, King Roma, for an important alliance. That is however, only for them to be escorted by two females, a Spaniard and a German. Nyo!Gerita and Nyo!Spamano. Medieval AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Everything in this story will be historically off, so yes it will not be accurate with History. This is a Nyo!Gerita and Nyo!Spamano fanfic, since I hardly see any of these around that takes place in Medieval time. Some regular characters of Hetalia will appear, but I'm not saying who, except for Roma, who was already introduced in the summary.

**Summary: **Princess Felicia and Lovina Vargas are to be sent to France by their grandfather, King Roma, for an important alliance. That is, only for them to be escorted by two females, a Spaniard and German. AU.

I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Felicia waved to the people of Italy as she was in the carriage. They all waved back to the sixteen-year-old princess, and she had a huge smile plastered across her face. Lovina did the same on the other side of the carriage, only she didn't smile widely as her younger sister. They both were widely known as the Vargas Sisters, two Princesses of Italy, the granddaughters of King Roma, the great and powerful King of Italy.

Felicia then blew kisses to the townspeople, and was enjoying herself. Her beautiful hair fell down to her face, and her necklace shined from the afternoon's sun. "Felicia, don't over exaggerate." Lovina said, turning her head over to her little sister. "You know how some of the men are around here." Felicia just turned her head, and smirked lightly to her sister.

"Don't sweat it, Lovi. I can handle it." Felicia stated, pointing at herself and giving a silly face to her sister. Lovina fully turned her body, and a slight glare came from her.

"What did I say about calling me 'Lovi?'" Lovina asked, crossing her arms and glaring at her little sister. Felicia only gave her a silly smile, and went back to waving at the citizens. Lovina scoffed, and turned to the window in front of her. As they were both given affection and admired from the townspeople, in reality, they were to visit their grandfather for some important matters.

King Romulus, also known as King Roma from many citizens of Italy, has important news to settle, and they were given to them two days after it was announced. They were at the southern part of Italy, enjoying the early summer breeze and relaxing in their castle. When the news spread, both princesses were summoned by the King and are to visit him.

Once they passed the large mob of people, they both sat down in their seats and enjoyed the ride to meet their grandfather. They were now in the country side, a few more miles left until entering the gates. "Felicia, you remember how to address grandfather, correct?" Lovina asked, breaking the thick silence in the carriage.

Felicia looked up, almost half-asleep until her older sister spoke up. "Obviously, it's Grandpa Roma!" She exclaimed, smiling at her sister. Lovina shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No Felicia, it's _King _Roma. We de not speak with him with such matter." Lovina stated, looking over to see Felicia's auburn hair. "This is serious Felicia. Grandpa doesn't always call us to meet him." Felicia turned her head to see Lovina's face, which had a look that she doesn't want to joke around.

"I thought you were going to stop talking all 'unladylike.'" Felicia said, putting emphasis in the last word with her fingers. "Using words like 'grandfather' instead of 'grandpa' or using the word 'delectable' instead of 'yummy.'" Lovina growled, and glared at her sister.

"Don't change the subject." She said, her voice serious, "Felicia, we don't even know what Grandpa wants with us, this can be important. With what we know, this might mean that I'll rule the land." Felicia looked at her older sister, and then looking down at her dress, forming small fists.

"How do you know you'll rule it?" Felicia asked, her voice slightly cracking in the end, "You might now know, I might rule it instead of you." Lovina blinked, and looked at her sister worriedly.

"Felicia..."

"Yes, I'm only sixteen-years-old, but that won't stop me." Felicia stated, "You can be Queen for twenty, thirty, or even forty years for all I know after Grandpa passes away, and I'll be there, behind you and ready when it'll be my turn." Lovina looked at her sister, and is amazed by her sister's choice of words.

"You sometimes say some of the intelligent things, Felicia." Lovina said, looking down at her dress and smiling at herself. "Grandpa would be so proud." Felicia looked up at her sister, and smiled as well. They both looked at each other, and laughed.

"Because I learned from the best." Felicia answered, looking outside to the meadow from the small window. Lovina smiled, and looked outside from her side. The both teenaged women were lucky. They both had each other, and depended one another. The carriage soon stopped, and a soldier opened the door from Felicia's side of the carriage.

"Your Majesties, so sorry for the inconvenience, but the horses need rest." The solider explained, holding a sack full of carrots. "We'll start again after the horses have rested enough." Felicia smiled, and got out of the carriage, including Lovina.

The dark-browned haired princess clasp her hands together in front of her, and looked at the meadow in front of her. She saw her little sister holding up her dress, and jogging towards a tree a few yards away. Felicia giggled as the wind blew her face, and stopped at the big tree in front of her.

Lovina scoffed, and walked towards Felicia. The honey-eyed Princess looked up to the tree, and had a huge grin on her face. She took off her black high-heels, and grabbed a thick branch. She then heeled herself up, and began to climb. Lovina stopped in front of the tree, and looked at her sister going higher and higher.

Lovina rolled her eyes, and sat down in the ground, where it was grassy. "You know your too old for this, Felicia." Lovina commented, feeling the sweet scent of the flowers passing by. Felicia stopped climbing, and sat down on a branch that was sturdy and a place to relax.

"Say it for yourself, Lovina." She said back, laying her back against the tree, and placing both of her hands behind her neck, and crossing her legs together. "This reminds me when we were still kids." Lovina smiled at that, and saw a butterfly passing by. It landed on her hand, and Lovina slowly took her hand up to her face to see the little insect.

"You're right." Lovina answered, and saw the butterfly go and into the summer breeze. "How time passed by so quickly." Felicia nodded, and began to close her eyes. Lovina looked up, and saw her sister slowly falling asleep.

The princess smiled, and closed her eyes as well. Maybe a little nap would be okay, just for a little while...

* * *

"We're here." Felicia said excitedly, looking at the huge palace in front of her. "We're finally here!" Lovina looked up, and saw the huge castle outside her window. After taking a little nap, the soldiers told them it was time to go, and they headed off right away. It took them four hours after the break to get to King Roma's place.

The palace was huge and beautiful. There were many rooms from the looks of it, and about four or five towers. There was also a garden up front, but also a garden in the back of the castle. The palace was painted beige, with red tiles on top of the towers. The carriage stopped, right in front of the grand opening hall.

The guards opened up the door to the carriage, which then Felicia came first, then Lovina. They both walked together to go the front door, with the soldiers, the ones who brought them there, right behind them for protection. "Princess Lovina and Princess Felicia Vargas." A middle-aged man said, bowing down to the two women. "I'm your Grandfather's trusty advisor, please come with me."

Lovina nodded, and followed him, while Felicia waved goodbye to the soldiers, which both of them blushed and waved back. She then quickly raced towards her sister, and placed both of her hands behind her back. "Do you know why King Roma has summoned you?" The advisor asked, walking down a straight hall.

"No sir." Lovina answered, shaking her head. "We do not know." The advisor stopped walking, leaving the brown-haired Princess a bit astonished and stopped herself. Felicia didn't notice and hit her sister by accident.

"Sorry..." Felicia apologized to her sister with a sheepish grin, while Lovina gave a little glare to her sister. The advisor turned his body towards the princesses, and held his hand to right, where a brown door was shown.

Lovina and Felicia looked at it, and then at the advisor. "Your Grandfather is in there, Your Majesties." He said, bowing down once again and opening the door. "Please go in."

Lovina went in first, her sister right behind her. The room was a bit big, with a huge desk that forms an oval shape. In front of the large desk was Roma, his crown tilted to the side a bit, his cape down to his ankles. He was sitting down, both maids on each side of the royal chair. "Girls..." Roma said, looking at his granddaughters, "It's nice to see you."

Felicia was the first one to squeal, and rushing towards the King. She hugged him tight, while Roma gave out a husky chuckle and hugged her back. "My Felicia, you grew so much. " Roma commented, looking at her. "Last time I saw you, you were this big." He made a small pea size with his fingers, which made Felicia laugh.

"Grandpa, I'm not _that _small." Felicia retorted, smiling at him. Roma smiled back, and turned his head towards Lovina. She fidgeted a bit, looking a bit comfortable.

"Lovina..." He began to say, "You're so grown up." Lovina looked up at her grandfather, and smiled a bit.

"I missed you..." She said, going over to him and hugging him. "So much..." Roma hugged back, along with Felicia. After the little family reunion, they began to talk. Roma then whispered something to one maid, who she nodded and went over to another room. She came back, with a piece of paper in her hands, all rolled up with a red ribbon in the middle of it.

She then handed it to Roma, and he motioned the girls to sit down in the seats next to him, and they did. "Girls, something came up..." Roma began to say, "And uh... I can't do this alone." Lovina didn't blink or flinch, while Felicia was trying to understand.

"You know the relations between Italy and Austria?" He asked, looking down at the piece of paper, "Well, they want war." Lovina was in shock, while Felicia looked interested in the 'war' subject. "They want another piece of our land, and I won't allow it-"

"That's right, Grandpa!" Felicia exclaimed, getting up from her seat and having full spirit. "No one bothers my Grandpa!" Roma cleared his throat loudly, which then made Felicia flinch, and sat back down in embarrassment. Lovina gave out a little smirk.

"As I was saying, they're going to take a piece of our land unless we do something." He said, and took out the ribbon. "And I just have the solution..."

"What is it, Grandfather?" Lovina asked, looking at the document. Felicia tried to look at the cursive words, until Roma gave it to Lovina instead. _No fair... _Felicia thought, looking at the paper that her older sister has.

"France would like to make an alliance with us." Roma said, "To help us with the war against Austria. But..."

"But what, Grandpa?" Felicia asked, looking at Roma as he had his face down to the desk. "Lovina?" Felicia asked, looking at her sister.

The brown-haired girl looked up to Roma. "They want a legal marriage with us..." She said, figuring it out all by herself.

"What?" Felicia asked, in disbelief. "Grandpa, what's going on?" Felicia asked, looking at the King as he nodded his head.

"The King of France wants one of you to marry his son." Roma explained, "If we do that, it will help with our situation, but if we don't... More land will be taken from us." Felicia gulped, and turned a bit pale.

"Which one of us?" Felicia croaked, and looking at Roma desperately. Roma looked up, and shook his head.

"Either."

"Grandfather, you know we also have terrible relationships with France." Lovina insisted, "They also wanted to take our land as well!" Roma nodded, and placed both his elbows on the table.

"Yes, over decades now." He answered, "But, this is our only hope." Lovina looked down at the paper, and then at him.

"Is there... Any other way?" Lovina asked, looking for another route for this situation. Roma shook his head.

"Not that I could think of." Roma answered, sighing. Both Lovina and Felicia looked at each other, afraid of what will happen to them. "There's also two other things that I have to tell you." He said.

Both girls looked at him until he turned his head to the two maids behind him. "In private." He said, nodding to the two women. The maids nodded, and went to the door and closed it. Now Felicia started panicking in the inside now, and took small short breaths while Lovina looked at their grandfather.

Roma got up from his chair, and went towards the large window in front of him. "The first thing is... The King of France is an impatient man, and would want the two of you to go there as soon as possible. You'll leave two days from now."

"Grandpa..." Felicia tried to say something, but Roma just kept on going.

"He's going to expect you by this end of the month, so don't worry." He said, "I know the trip will be a hell of a time, but this is important me. No, for all for us." Lovina nodded, while Felicia looked down.

"What's the second part?" Felicia mumbled out, looking at the red velvet floor. Roma then looked at both of them, and began to talk again.

"The escorts." He simply said, "The French might have something in plan, and I'm not going to lose the two of you. You're my only heirs and family." He explained, and gave them a soft smile. "Our soldiers are too pathetic and weak, so I'm going to ask a few of my friends from other countries to escort you." Felicia blinked, and looked at her grandfather amazed, so did Lovina.

"Will it work?" Lovina asked, "Did you ask them already?" Roma chuckled, and looked at his two granddaughters. "I didn't even know you had contacts with other people."

"I may be King," Roma said, "But that does not mean I can't have a friendly relationship with other men in other countries." Lovina nodded, and Felicia looked up to Roma.

"Who will they be?" She asked, placing both of her hands together and swaying back and forth slowly. Roma had a small smile, and placed both his hands on their shoulders.

"The best I could find," He began to say, "Is from Germany and Spain that are my friends." Felicia eyes widened, while Lovina looked at Roma as if 'That's it? That's them?' look. He chuckled, and placed both of his hands behind his back. "Don't worry, I will not disappoint you." He remarked, and a big grin across his face.

"I know friends from there, so don't worry." He said, and sat back down in his chair. "That is all." Lovina and Felicia looked at each other, waiting for something else, but what King Roma said was done. They both to then walked towards the door, and closed it, with the two maids from before going inside again, and found the advisor in front of them.

"My ladies, this way." He said, showing them their rooms. The Vargas Princesses nodded, and followed him to their old rooms that they used to sleep in. For two days, their going to know who the knights in shining armor will be... And it will be a day to remember.

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

**And here's the first chapter! Thank for those who have read, and I promise, more will come along the way. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you review, favorite, and follow! See you soon on the next chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank for those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Really appreciated. Now for the second chapter!

I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_Somewhere in Germany_

_A Week Ago_

"ACHOO!" Gilbert sneezed, his fever high and his runny nose bothering him. His younger sister, Louise Beilschmidt, sighed as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. He shivered as the wet cloth was on his forehead, and closed his eyes.

Louise looked down at her brother, and shook her head. "I should've known leaving you in the damn sun would leave you like this." Louise scolded, and looking at her older brother. "How dare you not listen to me?" Gilbert opened one eye, and formed a small smirk across his face.

"Don't worry about me, Monica." He commented, using her middle name instead of her first, "Just a little fever. No big-" Before he could answer, he then coughed violently. Louise gasped, and tried to do something, until Gilbert calmed down a bit. "No biggie." he finished his sentence, and then sniffed.

Louise sighed again, and shook her head in disbelief. "Your unbelievable." She said forming a small smile. Gilbert smiled back, and coughed again, but this time not so violently. The blonde Albino then pressed the cloth slightly harder into Gilbert's forehead, which made him slightly hiss.

The door behind them opened, revealing a man with long blond hair, wearing his armor. He had bag under his eyes and a single braid in his hair. His piercing blue eyes headed over to the two siblings.

"Opa?" Louise asked, looking at her grandfather going over to them. "Your home early." Their granddad sat down in a chair next to Louise, and took out a letter. His sword has right to his side, the silver metal showing as Louise saw his actions.

"Gilbert, you're heading out somewhere tonight before nightfall." He said, giving the letter to Gilbert, "No excuses. You're going to Italy." Louise looked at him as if he were crazy, and shook her head.

"Nein Opa, he's sick." Louise retorted, "Why is he going to Italy first off? What's going on?" The older German didn't say anything to Louise, and looked at his grandson.

"An old friend of mine needs my help." He said, "I need you to do the job." Louise growled, and got up from her seat, and got in front of her older brother. "Louise, get out of the way." He threatened her. Louise shook her head.

"Opa, he needs medical treatment." She explained, "I also care for him, Opa. Please, don't let him go to Italy." The German just glared at her, and took out his sword from his sheath. Louise gasped as he raised his sword.

"Opa, stop!" Gilbert exclaimed, trying to get out of bed but couldn't. Aldrich, their grandfather's name, sliced down in thin air before he hit her head. He muttered something, and looked down to his granddaughter. She just looked at him, with little fear in her eyes. She just looked determined, ready for anything to happen. He gave out a little growl, and handed the blonde German the sword. Louise was then confused.

"Get it all off." He instructed, motioning to Louise's long blond hair. "My friend will be so disappointed with me." Louise looked up at him, and glared at him. "Get ready when I get back." Aldrich said, who opened the door, and didn't even look behind him. "Get dressed in Gilbert's clothing. I'll be right back, I have to do something."

As he closed the door behind him, Louise didn't know what was going on, until she saw the letter Gilbert had in his hand. "What does it say?" She asked, looking down at the letter. The silver-haired Albino shook his head, and gave her the letter. Louise then scanned the piece of paper, not understanding the language that it was written in.

"You're going to be an escort for the two princesses of Italy." Gilbert explained, "Um... From Italy to France... And... That's all I could read..." Louise looked at it, and saw that the hand-writing was in Italian. How could Opa and Gilbert read this?

"How do you know?" Louise asked, sitting back down in her chair, "I never saw you study the language before." Gilbert scoffed, and formed a little smirk.

"I have my ways." He answered, looking up to the ceiling. "Thank you anyways, Louise. For taking my place." The blonde looked over to her brother, and smiled.

"Anything for you." She said, placing the sword in the back of her hair. She then sliced it, and saw piles of blonde hair on the ground. She then felt her hair, and it was more shorter, high above her shoulders. "I'm going to wear your clothes, ok?" She asked, and saw Gilbert nod.

She didn't like this one bit, but of course she had to it. Gilbert was really sick, and she didn't want him to get into any other trouble. She then opened her brother's closet, and took out the most worn out clothes he had.

She then grabbed out the one she was going to wear, and turned her head towards her brother. "Don't look." She threatened her voice serious. Gilbert gulped, and turned his body towards the wall.

"Nobody wants to see that anyways..." The red-eyed Albino muttered, feeling a dark glare from his sister. Louise rolled her eyes, and took off her lime green dress. She then took out a white shirt and some black pants from his wooden drawers. She also took out her worn out black boots from her closet. Gilbert heard the shuffling from behind, and itched to see his _very _attractive sister from changing into his clothes.

She then grabbed a worn-out bag from her side of the room, and stuffed the clothes into it. She then went to the small kitchen, and took out three loaves of bread and a small pail of water with the lid. She placed them all in the bag, including the letter. She looked over to Gilbert, who still was looking over to the wall.

"You can look now." She said, fidgeting if she should take her clothes or not. Gilbert turned his head, and saw his sister. The shirt was a bit tight around her waist and chest, and the black slacks didn't show that much, Gilbert took note that he should buy more tighter shorts.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, trying to get up, but his fever got the best of him and he laid down in his bed. Louise nodded, and went over to his side.

Louise touched his cheek, and it felt very warm. "I have to get you your medicine." She said to her brother, as he nodded and waited for her to return. She then went to the kitchen, and got the utensils out.

She took out a little bottle, and went over to his side. She also grabbed a spoon, and placed both objects into the nightstand next to the Albino. Aldrich opened the door, and saw Louise there with her brother. "Opa, since I'm going, please take care of Gilbert." She insisted, and looked down at her bag. "If it's okay, I'm leaving right now just to get a heads up."

Aldrich went over to Gilbert, who nodded, and then to his granddaughter. He still had the stare he gave her from before. "Then you know where your horse is. Once you're at the border of Switzerland, go quickly and soon as possible." Louise nodded, and went over to the door. She then stopped, and turned her head.

"But Opa, wouldn't it be easy to go to Austria?" She asked, looking at him. Aldrich shook his head, and motioned her to the door.

"There's an easier route." He explained, "Once you go to Italy, you'll find a huge palace on the northern half. The guards will be there, and you will say you are a Beilschmidt, Granddaughter of Aldrich. Got that?" Louise nodded, and grabbed a black cloak from her stool.

"Oh and..." Aldrich began to say, and saw Louise turning her head towards him, "Take it." He said, pointing to the sword. Louise's eyes widened, and grabbed the sword. Aldrich then took out his sheath, and gave it to her. "That's why I gave it to you earlier. You'll need it. I'm counting on you." Louise nodded, and placed the sword back to its sheath, and placed the belt to her waist.

She then grabbed her bag, placed her dark cloak on, and her sword that her grandfather gave to her. "Thank you, Opa." She said, looking over to him. "I won't disappoint you. I promise." With that, she opened the door and closed it right behind her, and went to the horses' stool.

"See you soon, boys." She said, looking over to her three dogs, who were all laying down on the ground. "Look over after Gilbert, okay?" She told them, and seeing a small nod from the three dogs. She laughed, and went over to get her horse in the stalls. On the right side of the first stall, the horse there.

"Hey there Nelly," She said, soothing the horse's mane. "Let's go for a ride." She then climbed on top of the horse, and grabbed the two reins from each side. She placed her boots on the stirrups. She then charged, and the horse neighed.

With that, Aldrich saw her leave from the window, his arms crossed. Louise went down to the dark forest, only little light left until the night rises. _I'll make it. _She thought the wind going to her bangs. _I know I can._

* * *

_Harbors of Spain_

_A Week Ago _

Carmen smiled as she saw the sunset. It was lovely, the colors of red, orange, yellow, and somewhat pink across the sky was beautiful. She was sitting down in the harbor, her satchel full of gold coins, maps, and codes. She was a pirate, and she enjoyed the ocean. She and her cousin, Antonio, have been in the seas for over a decade now. His passion for the ocean is wide, and so was hers.

They both enjoyed the smell of the sea, the adventures, the fame and treasury that they have gained. Though on the latest adventure, Antonio went by himself on the ship _El Gran Tomate _without Carmen, saying that it was too risky for both Fernandez-Carridos to go. Carmen agreed he should go on himself, and was left captain with the other crew members.

"Capitán!" A sailor shouted, holding up a rolled up paper. "Capitán! Look at this!" Carmen turned her head, and saw the running sailor towards her.

"What's wrong, George?" She asked, grabbing the piece of paper as he handed it to her, and looking at it. She then read the whole thing, and nodded. "Ah, El Rey?" She scoffed, and laughed. "Ah yes, he wants mi primo's help."

"With what?" He asked, and saw her get up. Carmen then went over to the city, with George right behind her. "Capitán?" Carmen ignored him, and went over to a near pub in the harbor. She went inside, with the sailor right behind her.

"Two." She took out two fingers, telling the bartender. "Beer." The bartender nodded, and went straight to Carmen's order. George saw her sit down in the wooden stool, and he sat the one next to her. Carmen then took out her satchel, and took out two gold coins. "George, do you know that the letter says?" She asked, placing the two coins in the counter.

George shook his head, and saw the bartender coming back with two worn out glasses. "Gracias," Carmen said, taking the two drinks and giving him the coins. The bartender nodded, and went back to his work. "Well?" She asked, taking a sip from her drink and giving the other to George.

The young sailor gulped, and accepted the drink from the brunette's hand. "Capitán, I don't drink... I'm only eighteen..." Carmen stopped, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject." She took another sip, "Do you know what it says?" George shook his head once again, and Carmen placed down her beer. "King Romulus of Italy wants Antonio to escort the princesses." George's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, amazed. "That must be great for him!" Carmen nodded, and then took a long sip.

"Yeah, if he isn't overseas." She muttered, seeing the Spaniard's smile fading away. "Don't worry, I'll cover for him." Carmen informed, and jumped out of the stool. George turned his head, and saw her going outside the pub.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, as she walked down to the harbor. She then went to a ship, _El Gran Tomate Dos, _and went inside it. She went to her chamber, and opened the door. George was right behind her. "Carmen?" He asked, not saying 'capitán' like he usually does.

Carmen opened her brown chest, which had her clothes and accessories. "I'll be going." She said, taking all of her clothes and into the satchel, "Antonio can't do it, but I can." George gasped, and shook his head. Carmen then went out of her room, and into the deck. The sailor kept following her, and stared at the female Spaniard.

"Carmen, I don't think that's a good idea." George said, following right behind her, "First off, you can't-"

"Why not?" Carmen asked, turning her body to face him. George gulped, and gave her a firm stare.

"You're a female."

"That didn't stop me from being Captain of this crew." Carmen retorted, rolling her eyes and looking around the deck, and then staring back at him. "So if I can handle this crew, then I could handle escorting two princesses." George shook his head, and protested.

"Who will look after the crew members then? We can't let you leave-"

"Let cousin Sánchez handle with that." Carmen answered, interrupting the sailor and walking back to the plank that lead to the harbor, "He knows the best." George looked at her worriedly, and still followed the female Spaniard.

"Then, who's going to take you there? It takes a week to get to Italy from ship." George said, and looked at her with a concern look. Carmen looked back, and gave him a little smirk.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be there no time flat." Carmen answered once again, and walked into the busy streets of Spain. George looked at her as she went down into a street, and talked to the crew members.

He then saw Sánchez there, and nodding to the brunette. Carmen smiled, and told the members many things. Then they all nodded at once, and walked back to the harbor will Carmen kept on walking inside the city. Her bag was on her side, and she went to a further harbor from the one she was in before.

"Where is she going?" George asked, looking confused as she went and talked to a group of men, "Why didn't she take this ship?" Sánchez overheard him, and gripped his shoulders, which made the sailor flinch.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if a pirate ship went to the royal Vargas Family?" He asked, "Carmen may be a female, but she knows what to expect. She cares for us, just like her cousin." George couldn't think of anything, and stood there amazed.

"Now come on, she said that she'll get her ride to Italy." Sánchez commented, "That girl knows how to work things by herself." George nodded as he saw the Spaniard giving a little bag of coins to one of the crew members of the other ship. They looked at it, and nodded.

Carmen and the worker shook hands, and she went into the deck of the other ship. George gulped as he saw the ship was going to leave any minute. "Do you think she'll be all right?" He asked, hearing the shout that the ship was about to leave.

Sánchez nodded, and smirked. "Esa chica... She's not like the other girls." He said, walking towards their ship. George nodded as well, and saw the ship sailing away and into the blue ocean.

"Yeah..." He muttered out, and went back to the ship. Carmen felt the sweet breeze as the ship sailed, the smell of the salty sea into her nostrils. Her loosely tied-up bun flew elegantly against her face. She'll miss the ocean. The adventures. The freedom.

Carmen looked up into the blue sky, and saw a couple of birds. She smiled. Maybe the adventure was about to start for her, on her own. She saw her crew members waving at her as she left the harbor, and she waved back as the little land then became smaller and smaller.

_Today, I'll start my own story. _Carmen thought, looking forward to blue ocean. She trusted with Sánchez with the new search of the captain, and trusting that her crew members would behave themselves. She thought of many things as the ship sailed Italy.

"Ma'am, you said your going to Italy, correct?" One of the workers asked as he saw her looking down to the ocean. Carmen nodded. "It will be the first stop then." He answered.

"Do you know how long it will take?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Probably five days through seven." He answered. Carmen nodded again, and told him 'thank you' in Spanish. He nodded, and went back to his work. Carmen gulped as she saw the letter in her hands.

"Please let it be before the next Friday." She whispered to herself, counting the days that the King wants her to be there. "Please..."

* * *

_End Of Chapter Two _

* * *

Opa - Grandpa

El Gran Tomate - The Large Tomato

El Gran Tomate Dos - The Large Tomato Two

Capitán - Captain

Gracias - Thank you

Esa chica - That girl

Thank you for supporting me on this story! It means a lot to me! See you guys soon! Reviews are welcomed!

~MoonlightStar400


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank for those who have read this story! It means a lot to me! Here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they'll belong o Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Felicia waited for the time to come. It was the day before the knights of Germany and Spain were to present themselves, and the auburn-haired girl is excited. She waited for less than twenty-four hours now, and couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She squealed as she jumped down to her fluffy bed, and laying down on it. She crossed her legs together and placed her hands behind her neck. Her silky light blue nightgown fell down to her ankles, and her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

She sighed as she grabbed her pillow, and placed it behind her head. Lovina opened the door, to check on her sister. She was also in her nightgown, with the tint of red in it. Her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders, and she had a lit candle in her hand. "Ready for tomorrow?" Lovina asked, going over to her sister and sitting next to her little sister.

Felicia nodded, and looked up towards the dark-haired brunette. "How you do think they'll be like?" Felicia asked, sitting up straight. "Will they be strong? Will they be muscular, handsome, fearless-"

"Felicia, don't get too excited." Lovina stated, "For one, we not know these men. Hell, we don't know if they even have a good status. Two, don't think that just because their outside of our country doesn't mean that they'll be different from us." Felicia pouted, and looked at the large window next to her.

Lovina looked at her little sister, and sighed. She scooted closer to the girl, and placed her gently on Felicia's shoulder. "Look Felicia, if it makes you happy, I'm a little excited too." Felicia raised her head up, and looked at her sister.

"Really?"

"Really."

The auburn-headed girl smiled, and hugged Lovina. The older sister didn't know what to do, but hugged her back. Felicia pulled away, and looked at her sister. "Well then, I guess we have to wait and see tomorrow." Lovina nodded, and got up from her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lovina asked, going to the door and bringing the candle with her. Felicia nodded, and got into her sheets. Lovina opened the door, and closed it right behind her. She went to the room next to Felicia's, and went to her bed.

Felicia took a long yawn, and closed her eyes slowly. Lovina laid down in her bed, and grabbed her sheets. She blew to the candle, which then made everything dark in her room. Tomorrow was a big day for both of them.

* * *

Felicia danced around her room. They sun came up in her window, and she was getting ready. The dress that the Ladies have chosen was in her mannequin, a light blue dress that had no frills and little 'puff' in it. Since many have noticed, Felicia is more of the energetic princess than Lovina, who is the more serious type. Felicia loves to go outside and play in the garden, which every evening she has to take a bath as a child. She giggled as she opened her bedroom's door, and going to her sister's.

Felicia looked towards the door, and knocked on it. "Lovina? Are you in there?" She asked, waiting for a response. Light footsteps were heard on the other side, and slight swearing also. Lovina opened the door, only to see her little sister smiling at her. Felicia had a huge grin and was about to burst out laughing, but she knew that would make Lovina mad. The dark-brown haired princess had dried saliva across her face, and her flawless hair was all over the place.

She also had light bags under her eyes, but they were too small to be noticed. Felicia kept it cool, and went inside to Lovina's room. "So, are you ready?" She asked, looking over to the mannequin that had her older sister's dress. It was red, with golden straps around the curves, and a design in the middle from the chest to the waist. Lovina rubbed her eye, and went straight back to her comfy bed.

"Felicia, it's six in the morning." She said, her voice raspy and half-asleep. "It's not even time to get ready." Felicia looked over to the window, which showed the sun not even half way through the sky. Lovina went back to her sheets, and went back to sleep. The auburn-headed girl saw her, and went over to the bed.

She then started to shake the Italian princess, which then made Lovina a bit mad. "What's wrong with you, Felicia!?" She asked, getting up, wide awake after the shook she just got, "It's not even time, dammit!" Felicia shook her head, and got her sister out of bed.

"Lovina, the sun's up, so I'm up, and so are you." She said, with a silly smile plastered on her face, "Besides, it's today! The escorts, they'll be coming today!" Lovina scoffed, and then went over to the window that showed the front garden and sidewalks. She then touched her hair, and tried soothed it out.

Since it was all tangled, she couldn't get it into place. She sighed, and turned her head over to her sister, who looked half ready for the day. "Okay," she said, yawning really loudly, "Let's get ready."

Felicia giggled, and grabbed her sister's hand, and zoomed out of the room. Lovina was in shock, and tried to catch up with the princess, but couldn't. "Fe-Felicia!" Lovina exclaimed, gasping for air. "Hold up!" Felicia stopped in one room, and went in. Two maids were there, with scrubs and bar soap on their hands.

Lovina smiled nervously at them, while Felicia looked determined with their morning bath. The maids just smiled at them kindly. "Let's get ready!" Felicia exclaimed, and pushed Lovina to one of the maids. She gasped, and saw the maid pushing her into a tub while Felicia went to a separate one.

After they were done with their baths, Felicia was sent to her room with a towel covering her body and another one for her hair. Same goes with Lovina. The two princesses then began to dress themselves. Lovina couldn't stop her face being red during her bath, since she usually does the cleaning herself. Felicia didn't mind, and just had childish daydreams during the bath.

Felicia then brushed her curly hair, and then grabbed a blue ribbon from her drawers. She then tied her hair up into a ponytail, and looked at herself in the mirror. Lovina brushed her hair, and placed a red headband in her head. They both began to put on their belongings at the same time without them realizing, and both were done no time flat.

The two sisters opened the door to their rooms at the same time, and got out. Both then turned their heads, and looked at one another. "You look sophisticated." Lovina commented, heading over to the long hallway that lead to the dining room.

Felicia smiled, and went next to her sister. "You too, Lovina." She said back, and placed her hands behind her back. Lovina then smiled, and walked down the stairs with her sister. As they both went down the stairs, they saw their grandfather's advisor.

"Ah, My Ladies." He said, bowing down to the two women, "It's nice to see you again." Felicia curtsied, while Lovina gave him a nod. "Where are you two going?" Lovina gave him a small smile, and was going to answer him, until Felicia interrupted her sister.

"We're going to eat some grub!" Felicia exclaimed, which then made Lovina's eyes widened and the advisor giving out a little laugh. "Ah! I mean, we're going to go eat breakfast." She corrected herself, and laughed nervously to herself. "My bad."

The advisor chuckled, and gave both of them a smile. "Well then, you should be going." He said, going up the stairs and leaving both of them. The Vargas sisters nodded, and went down the stairs and into the large dining room.

Lovina sat down in a chair right next to where their grandfather sits, and Felicia sitting on the other side. It was only the two of them, both waiting for their grandfather to go downstairs and eat. Maids came in along with butlers, who all of them placed the dishes in the table. "Grazie." They both said, giving them warm smiles.

After a few minutes of waiting, the King came in, with his red robe behind him and his brown tipped on the side of his head. "Girls, good morning." He said, sitting down in his chair. They both said their 'good mornings' to him, and they ate together as a family.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked, looking at Lovina first them at Felicia. The sixteen-year old nodded happily while the other gave out a small nod.

"Grandpa, we've been waiting since you first told us!" Felicia exclaimed, half eating. "I was so excited I couldn't sleep!" Lovina scoffed, and took out a napkin that the butlers have left for them.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Lovina scolded, handing over the napkin, "You'll be such a mess without me." Felicia gave out a small laugh, while Roma just had a smile across his face.

After they finished their morning breakfast, they then went down to the main hall, and into their thrones. Roma sat down first in the biggest throne, while Felicia sat on the throne on his right and Lovina to his left. "Well?" The King asked, looking at the knights in front of them, "Where are they?"

The two knights in front of them bowed down, "Sire, they'll be here any moment." One of them spoke, which then the King smiled. "Though sire, I'm sorry to ask, but what were their names again?" He asked again.

"Ah, one of them is from a good friend of mine while the other is a family relative." He explained, "No worry your little poor heads, men. I'm not mad for you asking me." They both sighed in relief. "Their names are Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Felicia asked, "That's a very weird name. I never heard of it." Lovina nodded, and looked over to her grandfather.

"Your German friend?" She asked, while Roma nodded.

"He's my friend's grandson."

Lovina nodded, "So then Antonio is a family relative." The King nodded, while a loud thump was heard. A knight came, panting and out of breath. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"One of them is here." He said, his head turned over, "But-" Before he could finish, Roma got up from his seat, and went down to the front door quickly. Felicia and Lovina both were very curious, and went right behind him. "Sire?" He asked, and saw the girls following him. "My Ladies?"

In the front garden, Louise wiped a sweat from her forehead. The sun was scorching, it was really hot today. Her cloak was around her waist, and she was out of food and water. Her horse was also nearly close to dehydration, and she knew it.

The week before, she went nonstop going down to the south of Switzerland, since that's what her grandfather has said. She knew that it would damage her body a lot, and so one day she had to rest in someone's house, him being Vash Zwingli, and his sister, Lily Zwingli. It was a huge help, but the payment was kind of harsh and also the cheap food wasn't that good, but she didn't really complain.

Louise was kind of surprised that the guards let her in when going to the royal palace; shocking, yes. She wiped another sweat forming from her brow, and saw someone going to her way. She squinted since the sun was really messing up her eye vision, and saw a fairly handsome old man going to her way. Right behind him were two girls, with the weirdest curls on each side of their head, both pointing to the opposite directions.

She blinked, thinking that she might've just hallucinated, but it was real. "Gilbert!" The guy with the red robe said, going to the female German and hugging her tightly. "I knew I could count on him!" Louise gasped at the sudden impact, but didn't bother to use reflexes since she knew who he was: The King of Italy.

Roma exclaimed, happy to see that one of the escorts for his granddaughters are here, until, he felt something. In the bottom of his chest, he felt something bumping in between them. That wasn't right. He squeezed the girl again, feeling _two _round things on her chest. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed the German to get see a better look.

She was wearing a white shirt that was a bit too tight, black slacks, torn-up boots, and a cloak swinging around her waist with her sword in the sheath on her right. She had short blonde hair, and amazing icy blue eyes. But that's not what Roma wanted. "You're... You're not Gilbert..." Roma whispered, backing up from her.

Louise shook her head, and took some hair behind her ear. "No, I'm Gilbert's little sister, Louise." Roma looked at her in disbelief, and groaned. Felicia and Lovina came into the act, and saw their grandfather with the blonde girl. He just shook his head, and looked up towards her.

"Who's that?" Felicia asked, looking over to Louise. "That doesn't look like a male." Lovina rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. She 'tched' and looked at her grandfather. Felicia knew that both of her family members were disappointed or just didn't care, but what Felicia is seeing is a beautiful young woman.

Not in her entire life has she seen such pale skin, and blonde hair with blue eyes. She knew that they existed, but she never knew she would meet one in person. This person also looked well-built and strong; a good guard for a princess like her (even though she wouldn't need one but still).

Felicia went up to the German, taking little steps for her not to notice. She was amazed, she was admiring the person in front of her, and it was lovely. It was like seeing one of the most famous artist of her country to paint the Mona Lisa or another famous painting, and is admiring the work.

"Grandfather, you said that _his_ name was Gilbert Beilschmidt." Lovina scolded at the King, and shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you said both will be male."

"That's what I thought, Lovina." Roma answered, "It's only left to Antonio to make me happy." He pleaded, and prayed silently to himself. "Per favore, I want to see him, Dio." Lovina rolled her eyes, and looked at her little sister going over to the German.

Felicia stopped her tracks and looked at Louise. The teenage blonde girl looked back at her, she giving a stare to the Italian princess. She knew that there were guards everywhere and couldn't do anything to the Vargas Royal Family, so she did what many people do to the royal blood.

Louise bowed down to Felicia, her head down and looking at the cold concrete. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess of Italy." Louise stated, not wanting for this trip to be a waste. Felicia saw her actions, and gave out a soft giggle. Louise looked to see what she was laughing about, and Felicia gave her the most cutest smiles she has ever seen.

"Princess Felicia of Italy." The princess corrected the blonde, and smiled. "And you are?" Louise looked up, and a small tint of pink appeared on her face. She still kneeled down, and answered to the auburn-haired girl.

"Louise." She answered, "Louise Beilschmidt." Felicia smiled, and pushed some hair away from her face. Louise got up, and dusted off some dirt off her pants. Felicia just looked at her. She was beyond interested with the teenage German.

Roma stopped praying, and looked up to his granddaughter. She was talking to the foreign female. Lovina looked at them as well, and crossed her arms. She was about to say something, until two guards came up to the King. "Your Highness," One of them said, holding a rope in their hands, "We found a suspicious character in your territory." Roma blinked, and saw a tanned girl with her hands tied together.

She didn't look hurt or frightened, she looked... Satisfied. There was a smirk on her face, and she is wearing pirate clothes, and a bag on her side. She looked up to the King, and gave him the Fernandez-Carriedo signature smile. "Romulus." She said, using his full name.

Roma's eyes widened, and saw one the guards punching her in the cheek. A loud _twack! _was heard, and her face looking at the ground to her right. "Don't you _dare _speak to King Romulus like that!" The guard exclaimed at her, "You have no honor to show to him! You are a dirty pathetic commoner!" Carmen looked up at him, her lip bleeding a bit.

She licked her blood, and looked at him with a dark glare. "You have no idea who the hell I am." She said, showing no mercy. The guard was about to hit her again and so was the other, until the King stopped them before they did.

"That is enough." He stated, giving them his serious stare, "I'll handle with her. Take off the ropes around her." The guards did what they were told, and gave Carmen to the King. Lovina saw the whole thing. How the knights show no mercy on hitting on a girl. Hardcore.

Carmen soothed her wrists that were red, and looked up to the King. "Hola, Rei Romulus." She said, kneeling down to him. She then got up again. "I know you didn't expected me, but-"

"Where's Antonio?" Roma asked, looking at the girl. "Where is your cousin?" Carmen looked over at him, and cleared her throat.

"It'd be appreciated if I can finish my sentence, your Majesty." Carmen stated, "I know I have no right disobey you but-"

"Where is Antonio?" Roma asked again, this time harsh and demanding. The Spaniard girl gulped, and turned a bit pale. Lovina gasped, and felt scared herself. Felicia and Louise saw them too as they were attracting attention.

Carmen looked down to the ground again, and this time answered him. "He's overseas." She said plainly, not looking up to the King again. Roma couldn't believe what he just heard. His last hope, and he wasn't here.

Roma didn't want to disappoint the two women if he sends them away to their home country, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two, come here." He said, motioning for both Louise and Carmen to come. They both nodded, and followed him inside to the palace.

Lovina looked at them as they let the front garden, and into the castle. Felicia went next to her, and felt the same way she did. This wasn't starting well.

* * *

_End Of Chapter Three_

* * *

**Thank you for those who have read this! I'm enjoying this as much you guys! Thank you for the support! That little beginning part was sorta inspired by the movie Frozen, and I just love that movie too much. Please excuse my horrible grammar!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Roma couldn't believe what was happening. From all the times he was disappointed, this one was the worst. Two _women, _from Germany and Spain, are going to escort his two granddaughters from Italy to France.

It was too good to be true, and he knows it. From what he has heard in the earlier years, Antonio is a fearless pirate that has gone through the Mediterranean Sea, and Gilbert is learning how to be a knight from his grandfather. He was just disappointed, and maybe a tad sad.

Carmen just looked over at the King and just had that smug smile on her face, while Louise looked around the palace nervously. Never in her life has she seen such unique culture. Italy is a really beautiful place if you look around. "You girl," Roma said, turning his head over to the German, "Louise, correct?"

Louise looked back at him, and nodded. "Yes sir." She answered, and felt her heart thumping quickly in her chest, along with anxiety going through her body. Roma nodded, and stopped in front a door. Carmen and Louise both stopped, and waited for him to open the door.

Once he did, they all went inside. He sat down in the largest chair, while Carmen and Louise stood up. He cleared his throat, and a knight came in. "Wine." He only said, while the knight just nodded and left the room like that. Carmen then heard the _click! _sound after he closed the door, and gave out a little smile. Louise on the other hand, gripped her cloak forcibly and took long breaths to cool down her anxiety.

"Carmen," Roma said, "So Antonio is overseas, you say?" Carmen nodded, and bowed down to him as he spoke.

"Yes sir. He went for a special mission." Carmen answered, "He said it was too dangerous for me to go, so I stayed with the remaining crew." The King raised an eyebrow at this.

"And whose in charge at this moment?" Roma asked, looking at the Spanish girl. Carmen looked up at him, and the smile faded away a little.

"From the last time I saw them, my cousin Sanchez is in charge." She answered, "I trust him, and he trusts me." Roma nodded, and then turned his head to Louise. The girl breathed in and out, until he spoke to her.

"So Louise," He began to say, "How is your brother?" The German looked up at him, and then down to the red velvet carpet.

"Last time I saw him, he was not doing so good." She admitted, "I think he still has a high fever, but I'm not entirely sure, Sir." Roma nodded at this, and then folded his hands together. He thought of this very hard. Will these two women keep his granddaughters safe?

"I got one question for both of you," King Roma said, looking at Carmen first then at Louise, "Other than your relatives not coming, why are you here?" Carmen went first, and pointed at herself with her thumb.

"I'm here because I want my cousin to know I'm not useless with the heavy work." Carmen answered, "Ever since I was a pirate and worked along side with Antonio, he doesn't give me a chance to go on to the real world of danger and excitement. I want to prove him wrong."

Roma nodded at this answer, and turned his head along to Louise."Well?" He asked to her, "What about you, Louise?" The German gulped, and felt her heart quicken out of the sudden.

"I'm here because..." Louise looked down to the red carpet, and felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment, "Because I don't want my Opa to think that I'm not worthy." She answered. Roma raised an eyebrow, until Louise began to talk again. "Ever since I was a child, he favored Gilbert instead of me. I accepted that he liked Gilbert more, so I want him to be proud of me after all of this is over.

He also told me that you are his good friend, Sir, and so Gilbert was heavily sick at the time, so I went in for him. I don't want to disappoint my Opa any longer." Louise answered, and cleared her throat afterwards. Roma gave no response, and Louise felt devastated.

Carmen had her arms crossed, and waited for him to respond. "Congratulations," Roma said to them, "You women are ready to escort the princesses." Louise sighed in relief while Carmen gave out a little smirk. "I'll give you full details right before you leave tomorrow at dawn." Roma said, giving both of them a small warm smile.

The knight came in, with a bottle of wine and glass, and placed it in front of the King. Roma nodded to him, as the knight began to pour the wine into the glass. "You are both dismissed."

* * *

Louise gasped out loudly as she felt her chest rising up and down. She was a wreck of nervousness. Never, in her life has she felt that her heart will burst out and hurt so much, the feeling was just terrifying.

Carmen looked over to the German, and a smile appeared on her face. "Carmen." She told to the blonde teenage girl, "Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo." She pulled out her hand, and looked over at Louise.

Louise looked over to the Spaniard, and then at her hand. "Louise." She answered, "Louise Beilschmidt." They both shook hands, and walked down the fancy hallway and into the garden outside. It was quiet when both walked down the hallway, and a bit awkward, but that didn't stop Louise to make a new acquaintance.

"So... You're a pirate?" Louise asked, looking over to the female Spaniard. Carmen nodded, and walked ahead of her and turned her body. She was now walking backwards, talking with the German.

"Si. With my cousin, Antonio." Carmen answered, "How about you? You live with your brother and grandpa?" Louise nodded, and placed her hands behind her back.

"Ja." She answered back, and then gave out a little chuckle. "I never thought I would escort prizessins." Carmen smiled, and gave out a nod.

"Me too." She said, "But I want to show my cousin wrong. I am strong as him." Louise smiled, and then felt comfortable talking with the female Spaniard.

"Let's promise each other this," Louise said, looking at Carmen. "We'll both safely escort the prizessins, and when this is all over, we prove the men wrong that women are equal as them." Carmen looked over at the German, and a huge grin appeared.

"Of course!" Carmen said, "We'll show them, right?" Louise nodded, and then they both noticed the front grand door was in front of them. Louse then opened the wooden door, and went outside to see her horse. Carmen yawned out as the sun hit her face.

One maid told Louise that her horse is being treated and will be ready for tomorrow, while Louise nodded at that and let them be. Carmen sat down on the grassy garden, and felt the summer breeze in her body. In less than twenty-hour hours, their mission will begin with the princesses.

* * *

Felicia looked closely at the German when she went into the stool, and looking at her horse where she was eating and drinking. The blonde German was sitting down on a worn-out bucket, and didn't notice the princess going to her way, so Felicia went into the stool with no caution. The auburn-haired girl admired the German, and walked slowly towards her.

Louise felt someone walking behind her, and turned her head, only to see the younger Vargas sister in front of her. "Oh! Y-Your Majesty!" Louise exclaimed, and bowed down quickly. When she did that, the horse neighed also in surprise, and dropped it's food that was in bucket, and hit Louse on the head. She cursed in her head, when the pain happened.

Felicia giggled softly, and pulled out her hand for Louise to grab on. "Don't be so formal around me." Felicia told her, "I just want us to be friends." Louise gulped, and held onto Felicia's hand. It was soft, and small. Compared to her hands, hers were really soft and smooth while Louise's were scratched and rough.

Felicia heeled Louise up, which then caught the German off. The little princess then let go of her hand, and smiled at her. Louise looked at her surprised, and looked into her hand. This girl has some serious strength just for a sixteen year old. "Louise, was it?" Felicia asked, placed some hair behind her ear, "Please, just call me Felicia."

Louise looked over at the Italian princess, and nodded. "Ja. It is a pleasure to meet you, Felicia." Felicia was about to say something else, until one of the Ladies in the Court called out her name.

"Princess Felicia! You are called into court!" One of them exclaimed, not shouting or saying it softly. Just a loud voice. Felicia sighed, and looked apologetically at the German.

"I have to go." She said, waved at the German, "I'll be back, don't worry." Louise smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, and watched as the princess left and going inside the palace. Louise chuckled at herself, and grabbed some food that was on her head.

"You messy horse, you." Louise cooed at the horse, and chuckled. "I'm suppose to be clean for tomorrow's trip."

Lovina looked at her sister as she left the garden, the stool specifically. She was talking to the German, she noticed and scoffed. What would Felicia want from a filthy, dirty potato-lover? She scoffed at this, and was about to go inside, until a certain Spaniard stopped her.

"You know, you don't _always _have to look over your little hermana." Carmen said, her eyes closed and leaning against the big tree, "I'm sure she'll be fine with whatever she has to do." Lovina raised an eyebrow, and looked over to the tanned girl.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" She asked, looking down at Carmen.

Carmen opened one eye, and looked at the princess in front of her. She smirked, and sat straight when opening her eyes. "My apologies, Mi Princesa, I didn't introduce myself." Carmen said, pointing to herself. "My name is Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo." Lovina felt her cheeks warm up, but only glared at the Spaniard.

"Who gave you permission to speak to me, commoner?" Lovina asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring the Spaniard. Carmen winced at this, and playfully answered back.

"Just gave you my name yet you still call me a commoner. Ouch." Carmen said, winking at the princess. Lovina growled, and shook her head just to keep her cheeks not turning into a light shade of pink.

"You show no respect to me." Lovina said, "I must tell Grandfather right away." She was about to walk back into the palace and into Roma's study, until Carmen interrupted her.

"Ah, so your saying you want an Italian Knight to escort you and your sister instead?" Carmen asked, which the paused Lovina's steps. "Last time I heard from the streets, the Italian Knights are weak and useless. Must be a shame to put both you and your sister into danger."

Lovina growled, and walked back to the Spaniard. Carmen gave out a little smirk when Lovina turned her head, and looked at the Spanish girl with eyes that plead 'No. Don't go.' The brunette sighed, and gave Carmen a cold stare.

"Just because of that." Lovina said, and looked onto the other side the huge garden. Carmen raised an eyebrow, and gave out a little chuckle.

"So I was right, right?"

"Zitto, commoner."

* * *

"Danke." Louise said, as she bowed down to the maids. The bowed down back, and left the German alone into the grand bathroom. Louise looked around it, and gave out a little gasp. Her clothes were washing and drying along with Carmen's, since King Roma has said that he wants them to be ready for tomorrow morning's departure.

She gasped when she saw the tub, and gulped. The water was ready, and she then slid her body down to the warm water. She gasped at the sudden shock, but then relaxed when the water went around her body. Carmen was sent into another bathroom, so it was only her, and the tub filled with the steamy clear water.

The maids left a nightgown and their personal necessaries for Louise and Carmen to sleep with, so she isn't worried about that. She felt her muscles relaxing under the hot water, and let out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes, and was almost drifted to sleep, until a certain auburn-haired princess opened the door of the bathroom.

Louise's eyes widened from the opened door, and ducked her head under the water from embarrassment. "Louise, it's me." The princess said, going over to the tub and sitting on the side. "Felicia." Louise slowly rose from the surface, and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Princess?" Louise asked, and sat straight, only revealing her collar-bone and shoulders when rising. Felicia giggled, and a small blush appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I'm done with my activities." Felicia told her, "I asked the maids where you were, and so I'm here talking with you." Louise gulped, and her cheeks were still burning.

"Nein, it's okay." Louise said, scratching her neck awkwardly, and then clearing her throat. "It's just that... Hardly anyone barges in to a closed bathroom door. Especially a princess that is from royal blood." Felicia gave out a silly smile, and waved her hand lazily.

"I may be royal, but I act nothing like it." Felicia answered, looking over to the window that showed the light inside the bathroom, "I love to go outside. And when I saw you, I knew that you love the outside as well." Louise looked at her surprised, and nodded at that.

The German gave Felicia a warm smile, and her blush faded away soon. "Your Majesty, if you let me, I have to get ready for tomorrow." Felicia blinked, and saw what she meant. She was done with her soak, and Felicia felt her face red.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and got up the side of the huge tub, "So sorry for my rude manners, I'll let you get ready." Louise smiled when the Italian princess went over to the door and closed it before her. _She's really cute... _Louise thought to herself, a smile on her face. She then realized what she just thought, and her eyes widened along a pink face.

"Nein! Don't think like that!" Louise hissed at herself, and slapped both her cheeks with her face. She got up from the tub, and grabbed the towel that the maids gave to her. She then wrapped herself around it, and then grabbed the clean nightgown and undergarments she was given.

After a few minutes, Louise opened the door, and looked at the grand clock that was in front of her. _Five thirty... _She thought, looking at the roman numerals on the clock. She then walked down the hallway, and into the room she was given. King Roma has said he'll be speaking with them before the leave, so she must be cautious around this hour along with Carmen.

She muttered out the directions the maids have told her, and found the room. When she opened it, she saw Carmen there with her night-gown, and the brown satchel around her waist. Louise raised an eyebrow, and sat on the bed right next to Carmen's. "What's in there?" Louise asked, looking at the bag.

Carmen turned her head to the German, and into the satchel. "Memories." She said, a little smile on her face. Louise raised an eyebrow, and saw her opening up the bag. "If I ever get homesick, I could always look at these." She commented, taking out a valuable watch that she has stolen once in her lifetime.

"That's... Quite smart." Louise said, and looked down at her neck, where the black and white necklace is. The outer layer was white, while the inside was black. It was made of metal, and her grandfather has made it for her and Gilbert one year. She smiled at the cherished memory, and laid down on her bed.

"Of course it is." Carmen said, giving out a laugh, "I remember when many of my adventures always happen in Spain, and I'm having one right now in Italy. Antonio will be so proud." Louise smiled, and looked up to the clean ceiling.

"Ja." Was all she could say, until a maid opened their door and announced that the King was ready to speak with them.

* * *

"-and don't walk down this bridge, I heard there are thieves there from the villagers." Roma said, showing them a map showing Eastern Europe. Louise nodded along with the route, while Carmen was sharpening a piece of wood with a knife that she 'found' in the kitchen. "The quickest way is to go here, but there is a strong stream so be careful."

"Sir, if anything happens with this route, can we choose our own?" Louise asked, motioning to the map, "If anything happens to the main route, we should have backups just in case because of weather."

Roma nodded, and looked over to Carmen. "Are you getting any of this, Fernandez-Carriedo?" Carmen nodded, and saw the cravings of the wood falling down to the ground. They were at his study, where two guards were in front of the door and letting no one in into the study.

"Crystal clear, Sir." Carmen said, yawning out and looking at the clock on the wall. "It's been two hours since we've been talking about this."

"Of course." Roma said, "This information has to be stuck in your heads for tomorrow. The guards will wake you up to get ready. The carriage and horses will be in front of the palace, and you leave." Louise nodded, and grabbed hold of the map.

"So you want us to go through here through the border and then just follow the map?" Louise asked, and the King nodded. "Alright then, I guess everything is settled then." She closed the map, and gave it to Carmen, who then placed it in her satchel for safe keeping.

"You have two weeks before the month ends." Roma said, "The King of France is an impatient man, he'll be expecting you by the end of the month." Louise and Carmen gave him a nod, and left his study.

The guards opened the door for them, and went to their room to get some rest before the next day. Carmen yawned out again and placed her almost-done knife wood into her little bag along with the map. Louise opened the door, and slumped down on her bed.

Carmen laid down on hers, and picked up the silky sheets, and wrapped herself around it. "Say Louise..." Carmen said, placing her head into the soft pillow. Louise turned her head to where Carmen was sleeping.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes almost closing.

"Let's show the men wrong, women are equal. Got that?"

"Got that."

Carmen smiled, and then closed her tired eyes, and drifted to sleep. _We are equal as men._

* * *

_Somewhere in France_

"Sir, they'll be coming soon. You will have to choose between the two of them."

"Well, this one looks so young and full of energy, but this one looks sophisticated and mature."

"Sir, your drooling again."

Francis wiped his mouth for the millionth time, and looked at the portraits of the Italian princesses. Princess Felicia Vargas, sixteen years old, a princess full of energy and loves the outdoors. Princess Lovina Vargas, eighteen years old, the eldest granddaughter of King Romulus and is the mature one of the family.

Francis gave each of the paintings a lustful smile, "Which one of them sounds better with my last name? Felicia Bonnefoy or Lovina Bonnefoy?" The knight just sighed and face palmed at the blonde prince.

Handsome, indeed. But he was a womanizer. He could sleep with any women of his country, and no one would stop him. He sighed deeply when he touched Felicia's face on the portrait. "I wonder how she feels like... Soft, smooth skin..." Francis wandered into his head, and started to laugh. "Oohonhonhon, maybe this one."

The knight shook his head silently, and didn't want to be here just so Francis could daydream perverted thoughts on the young women. Why couldn't he do this by himself?

* * *

_End of Chapter Four_

* * *

**Zitto - Shut up**

**Ja - Yes**

**Si - Yes**

**Hermana - Sister**

**Thank for those who have favorite, followed, reviewed in my stories! I would like some reviews on this please ^^**

**Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**nameIDC: I wish I could see it, I really do but I just can't cause the link won't work DX I'm sorry, I would love to check it out and maybe place it as the book cover. Thank you for drawing something in this story though.**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Finally, it was time. Louise and Carmen woke themselves up and got ready before the two Vargas sisters did. All of their stuff has been packed, and the carriage was getting ready for the long ride by the knights of the palace. Louise grabbed on her now clean clothes, along with Carmen.

Louise placed her cloaked around her neck, and grabbed hold of her sword. Carmen put on her boots on, after getting her clothes on. In the end, she placed her satchel around her shoulder, letting it dangle around her waist. "Hey Carmen," Louise began to say, brushing her short blond hair, "Before you came here, you were at Spain, correct?"

The female Spaniard nodded, and checked around her side of the room. "Yeah." She then looked at herself in the mirror, and checking if her hair is tied up neatly. "Germany, correct?" Louise nodded, and put on her clean boots.

"Did you went on adventures with your cousin?" Louise asked, "I mean, it sounds like you do, but not all of the time." Carmen turned her head, and gave the German a little smile.

"Yeah. But I only go with him when it's just for fun." Carmen answered, "He never takes me to the ones where it's off the country, but I don't mind. While he's at that, I go and find my own adventures." Louise nodded at that, and checked her side to see if she has everything with her. "How about you? You said that your grandpa doesn't like you as much as your older brother."

"It's true." Louise answered back, "My Opa expected me to be a male, and with that, train two strong soldiers and fight alongside with Germany and against other countries, but it never came true. His only hope is Gilbert now, but I'm not entirely sure with him."

Carmen let out a little laugh, and a knock was heard on the door. They both looked up, only to see a maid. "It's time." She said, while the two females nodded, and left the luxurious room.

* * *

Felicia giggled when she placed on her dress. Finally, it was today! She has been waiting since she first heard of it, and got herself all pretty and lovely. Of course, she won't be meeting the Prince of France the next day, but wants to impress the tall German that is her escort.

Louise, such a lovely name. Felicia enjoys the German's company, even though it was only one day, and wants to know more about her. For once, she feels like one of the village girls at Venice, all giggly and squirming around when they see someone fascinating and very good looking. She giggled at that thought, and placed all of her auburn hair into a neat pony-tail.

Lovina just rubbed her eyes and groaned; it was today. She wasn't exactly the type to be happy and giddy like Felicia. All she wants is sleep. She got up from her comfy bed, her night gown dangling down her ankles. She yawned, and looked at herself in the mirror. _How the hell did my hair get so messed up? _She asked to herself, soothing down her wild hair and brushing it._  
_

She then grabbed her dress from the day before, and placed it on herself. She grabbed the red headband, and placed it on her brunette hair. She looked at herself again, and was now fully awake of the coolness of the dress. She then went to the door, and opened it. She then heard her sister's door open, Felicia in her beautiful blue dress from the day before as well.

"Ready?" She asked, while the younger sister nodded and they went their way down to the main hall.

* * *

Louise looked down to her nails as she waited for the two princesses to come. Carmen was swinging her legs, and looking up the sky where it was still dark but almost sunrise. "Say, what do you think of the princesses?" Carmen asked, looking at the German. Louise blinked, and looked at the Spaniard.

"I would say their out of the ordinary with what I was told, but then again," Louise began to say, looking over to her fully rested horse. "I think Felicia is a sweet girl." Carmen smiled, and looked over to the horse next to Louise's.

"Princess Lovina is quite a handful." Carmen smirked under her breath, smiling at the memory when they first met, "I didn't expect for such royal blood be in the girl; she's so strict and mean." Louise nodded.

"Yeah, I never met her. I'm suppose to introduce myself to her, correct?"

"I didn't do that with Princess Felicia, so I guess we're fine."

Louise sighed in relief while Carmen gave out a little laugh. "So, ready for the big day ahead of us?" Louise nodded.

"Ja."

With that, they then heard many footsteps behind the carriage, which caught their attention. They both turned their heads, only two see the Italian princesses all circled with the maids and knights.

"Princess Felicia, here you need food before you leave!"

"Princess Lovina, you forgot your cloak."

"Princesses, you have to speak with your Grandfather at once!"

Lovina growled, quite annoyed with the people around her. Felicia tried reassuring to the people, until they heard a grunt from behind them. They all turned their heads, only to see the King Roma with his royal subjects. "I would like to speak with my granddaughters." He said, giving all of the people shivers down their spines.

The group of people backed up, leaving space for the King to greet them. He walked towards them, and gave both a huge warm hug at the same time. This caught them off, but they hugged back. "Be safe. I love you." He whispered to them, smiling. "Don't go wander off, Felicia. And Lovina, no swearing got that?"

The Italian princesses nodded, while they let go of their grandfather. Roma then went to the two women, where they saluted to him. "You are in charge of taking care of Princess Felicia and Lovina." Roma said, "If anything happens to them, it's straight to the hanger with you."

Louise gulped, while Carmen gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry King Romulus, we have all of this in cover!" Roma nodded, and gave the princesses one last hug.

After that, they went inside the carriage, and waited for the carriage to go. Louise got all of her stuff ready, while Carmen looked down to the map and traced her finger through it. "Are you ready?" One of the soldiers asked.

They both nodded, and the gates opened. Carmen and Louise both grabbed the railings, and waved it. The horses moved, and they were ready to leave. Felicia then waved to the people inside the garden palace when they left while Lovina looked to the side. This better be a great trip. It takes about two to three days to go to France.

* * *

Lovina took a small nap while Felicia outside of the carriage. Of course her sister would sleep, she didn't like waking up and hated to get up before sunrise. On the other hand, Felicia enjoys the dark time, and also the day time. She looked at the meadow in front of her, all full of the green grass and little cottages. She likes them.

They were about thirty or less miles away from the Venice Palace, but Felicia didn't mind. As long as they're escorted, she isn't worried. She then looked over to her sister, who was sleeping and went over to the small window that lead to the two escorts. She opened up the small window, her head popping up.

She turned to her right, seeing the German, and her eyes sparkled. "Say Louise, how much longer until France?" She asked, wanting to start a conversation with Louise. The German looked at the princess confusingly, not seeing her since the morning. She coughed out a light pink blush, and answered her.

"I would say two days or three maximum, but don't worry." Louise said, trying her best not to stutter, "We'll be there." Felicia nodded, until Carmen asked something to the Italian Princess.

"How's Princess Lovina? I haven't seen her in a while, if you don't mind me asking, Princess Felicia." Carmen said, looking to the road and leaning towards Felicia. The auburn-haired girl then looked at her older sister, and back to the Spaniard.

"She's taking a nap, don't worry." Felicia answered, "And no worries. Don't mind me calling a princess, I'm just regular Felicia." Carmen nodded, while Felicia went back in the carriage, closing the window. Louise sighed in relief, while Carmen gave out a little laugh.

"She an unordinary one." Carmen said, "Never would I have expected for a princess not be called a royal." Louise nodded, and looked ahead of the carriage.

"Ja. Felicia, she's different from the others."

"Hm? Have you met another princess before?" Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow. Louise shook her head.

"Nein. What I'm trying to say is, I thought that prizessins were suppose to be perfect, clean, and sophisticated." Louise said, "But Felicia, she's the opposite. I guess it's because she's the youngest sister of the Vargas Sisters and doesn't worry about being the next heir." Carmen nodded, and looked ahead of the road as well.

Felicia looked to the meadow again, and this time began to think. She loves the outdoors so much. She would do a cartwheel or two when outside, maybe even run around in her puffy dress. But the best memory she had ever had was this one time. There was a ball that night, and so Felicia was all dressed up and ready for the night. She was only six years old, so it was ten years ago.

Before the guests came though, there was rain and so Felicia went out and played in the mud. Lovina was the one to scold her, while their parents weren't there to witness it. "Felicia, no playing in the mud! Mama and Papa will be so mad with you!" Lovina exclaimed, "You know the rules too!"

The auburn-haired princess giggled, and looked at her older sister. "Then Lovina, can you play with me? Then Mama and Papa won't be mad at only me!" Lovina rolled her eyes, and crossed her tiny arms. A small smile tugged on her lips.

"Sometimes your so useless." She teased, and walked away. Felicia blinked, unaware of the word, and tilted her head.

"Useless?"

Ah yes, the 'useless' Princess Felicia. Because of her doing nothing but play, the kingdom around the Southern part of Italy have known her actions and activities, but just say it was merely for fun. But the court says otherwise. Felicia shook her head at that idea,and looked back to the window.

After a few minutes of silence, she was startled by her sister waking up. Lovina rubbed her eyes, and looked at her sister with a groggily smile. "Hey." She muttered, "What time is it?" Felicia tried her best to not giggle at her sister's behavior, and looked outside. She looked up the sun, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I thinks it's eleven." She predicted, looking around the place. Since her time being outside, she knows what hours it is even without looking at the grand clock. Lovina groaned, and raised her cloak more into her body.

"Are we still even in Italy?" She asked, looking at her sister. Felicia couldn't answer that, she didn't know herself.

"I... I don't know." She said, until she saw her sister going over to the window and opening it up to see the Spaniard and German.

"Hey, Spaniard girl." Lovina said, staring at Carmen, "Where are we?" Carmen raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Italian princess. She smirked.

"Ah, if it isn't Princess Lovina." She said, raising her head, "I heard you were taking a royal nap, how royally sweet." Lovina glared at her.

"I'm not here to fool around, commoner. Where are we?"

"We're near the border of the Italian bridges." Louise answered looking at the road ahead of her, "We're many miles away from Venice." Lovina looked at the German, and then at the Spaniard.

"You could've just answer like that." Lovina retorted, "I don't need your side comments." Carmen raised an eyebrow, and looked at her.

"Can't I have a friendly conversation with you?"

"You don't have the status to talk with me."

"Ouch. That hurt, Princess Lovina." Carmen said, "Then why are you talking with me if you say I don't have the status?" Lovina glared at her, and slammed the window shut, not wanting to argue with the Spaniard. Carmen smirked.

"You shouldn't argue with Felicia's sister." Louise said, staring at the green grass to her side, "She's old enough to make her decisions, and most likely will behead you if you don't follow her commands." Carmen waved a lazy hand at her.

"She's no fun." Carmen said, "She needs to loosen up and have a good time. At least that's what Antonio says, 'always have fun.'" Louise rolled her eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

"True, but don't get her too mad, got that?"

"Si, Capitán." Carmen said. Saluting to the German. Louise laughed. Maybe this trip won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Lovina's stomach growled loudly. This caught her off, along with her sister. "Lovina!" She gasped, hearing her sister. Lovina then blushed, and gave a little stare at her sister.

"It's totally okay to be hungry in a trip, Felicia." She reassured her, "It's just hunger, that's all-" Another loud growl came out, which Felicia couldn't help but smile.

"Your hungry." She said, "I don't blame you. I'm hungry as well." Lovina looked at sister, and questioned herself. How isn't her stomach growling as well? It's obviously past noon, and they need food to keep them motivated. Lovina growled, and opened up the window once again.

"I'm hungry and so is my sorella." Lovina said, "It's time for dinner[1]." Carmen raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Louise. The German shrugged her shoulders, and Carmen looked back to the Italian Princess.

"Alright." She said, stopping the horse with Louise doing the same thing. "Time to eat." Louise jumped off the front seat of the carriage, and went to the side of it. She was about to open the door, until Felicia slammed opened it and ran into the meadow.

Louise was startled, and backed away. Then came out Lovina, holding her stomach and heading towards her sister. The German looked at them weirdly, until Carmen went to the back of the carriage, and began to unpack to get the food. "Let's see what we got here..." She muttered, searching the food. Louise went to her side, and got out food.

"I'll be making food then if you don't mind." Louise said, "I'll be making some boiled potatoes." Carmen nodded, "Can you please boil the water for me?"

"Sure." She said, getting the bucket from the carriage and heading to the meadow where the river is. Louise got out a pocket knife from her boot, and began to cut the skin of the potatoes.

Carmen noticed the two girls in a near tree, where Lovina stayed in the bottom while Felicia is at a sturdy branch above her. Carmen smiled, and went towards them. "Don't you worry if your dress gets dirty, Princesa?" Carmen asked, looking over to the dark haired girl. Lovina looked at Carmen, and was about to answer her, until Felicia answered.

"Were not going to meet him in these dresses." Felicia said, referring to the prince of France, and looking at her upside down. She's dangling from the branch, but she held her dress tight so that it wouldn't fall down. Carmen blinked, and smiled.

"Your really an energetic girl, huh?" She asked, pointing at her forehead and pushing her lightly. Felicia giggled, and got up to the sturdy branch and sat down. Lovina looked at her sister then at Carmen, and crossed her arms. She 'tched.'

"Aren't you suppose to do something, commoner?" She asked, "Like I don't know, get our food ready?" Carmen looked at her, and a smile only appeared on her tanned face.

"Yeah! I'm going over to the river now." She said, grabbing the bucket, "I'll be seeing you then, Princesa. Bye, Felicia!" Carmen waved at the auburn-haired girl, and she waved back. Carmen left out of sight and began to do grab the water.

* * *

"The hell is this?" Lovina asked, looking at the fine China plate in front of her. "They look so weird looking." Louise rolled her eyes, not letting the dark-haired princess seeing her.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Lovina." Felicia said, "It's good to try something new. Maybe you might like it." Louise smiled at that thought, sometimes Felicia can say the sweetest things without her noticing.

"It's boiled potatoes." Louise said, handing them the food, "Common at my place; Opa would do them when I was younger, but now I make them for us."

"For your family then?" Carmen asked.

Louise nodded, and clapped her hands. "Well, dine in." Lovina fidgeted with his silver fork while Felicia grabbed it naturally. She grabbed the soft potato, and chewed on it. "This... Is really good." Felicia commented, swallowing the food. "This is good."

Carmen went next, and chewed on it. "Hm... Not bad." She said, "Never have I tried potatoes." Louise smiled, and waited for Lovina's comment. They all looked at her as they ate, giving her a nervous feeling.

"I'm going to it!" She exclaimed, "Jeez!" She placed her fork to the potato, placed in her mouth, and nibbled on it. Once she finished with her portion, she swallowed and looked at the plate. "Okay I guess..." She mumbled.

Felicia smiled and cheered for her sister. "Yay! Lovina likes it!" She exclaimed, hugging her sister. The dark-haired girl blushed, and tried to pull her sister away.

"F-Felicia! Your hugging too tight!" Lovina exclaimed. Felicia let go, and apologized to her sister as she was glaring at her sister.

"Sorry, Lovina!"

"You better be, Felicia! You got this boiled potato in my dress!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you are!"

Carmen and Louise looked at each other, witnessing the behavior of the two princesses. Princess Lovina, the sophisticated type and the oldest. She is suppose to be a role model to the young women around her, even though she's a young woman herself. She can be a hot head sometimes and curses, but she means good and wants to set things right with her and her country.

Yet when her sisters makes any flaws, she snaps and scolds at her sister. Princess Felicia, the energetic type and is the youngest. Unlike her sister, she loves the outdoors and likes to play, which can cause problems when trying to do work. Many people adore her, and she is a role model to the younger kids, both male and female. She sets a bright smile which everyone can't help but smile as well.

Louise smirked at that thought while she's eating her food as the sisters were bickering. Carmen ignored them, and ate the last potato standing in her plate. "I think the horses are done resting." Carmen said, getting up and going over to the animals wher they have been eating and resting. Louise nodded, and checked in the princesses as Lovina pinched on Felicia's left cheek while Felicia is trying to push her sister away from her. Louise only smiled.

These two are suppose to be the descendants of the great King Romulus, King of Italy. They have so much to learn then if they keep on acting like this.

"Ow! Lovina, your hurting me!"

"Then let go of me, dammit!"

"Waah, Lovina!"

Louise couldn't help but look down shamefully to the ground. Good thing Carmen was putting the horses into place to leave again so she wouldn't have to experience this. The princesses flaws, they both know how to start a scene. Yup, this will be a fun trip.

* * *

_End of Chapter Five_

* * *

**[1] - In some olden time, the term 'dinner' is lunch, while the term for dinner is 'supper.' Just a little fun fact.**

**Thank for those who have favorite, reviewed, and followed! I love you so much! Thank you for all your feedback! I would like some more to continue this story! Thank you so much again!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again so much! Here's the sixth chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Lovina looked outside the window with a bored expression. After the dinner they had, they immediately went to the carriage to start going to France again. This time, Felicia took a nap and leaned against the window which blew a fine breeze. The older sister looked at Felicia as she was shivering a bit, and gave her the cloak that she wore that morning.

She didn't mind lending her cloak, it's just that sometime Felicia can be too hyperactive. She smiled. She thought of the many good things the two had, like how Lovina is the one to start the trouble and blame it on Felicia. They were kids, enjoying life to the fullest, bright sunny days and had a happy vibe.

Though it didn't last long, Lovina knew that she couldn't always have fun like her younger sister; she has to be mature and a role model to Felicia and the women of Italy to know that not all the time it's fun and games, it's also determination and maturity to become the leader of the country. Though, Lovina thought of that. _Only _for Italy? What about the alliance that King Roma has proposed?

The French-Italian Alliance, even the name sounded wrong to her. She never met the prince, nor has she ever heard of him. But if he does choose her, she will be sure to send her sister back. She doesn't want Felicia to get hurt in this new land, so just to be safe she'll be going back with the potato-girl and the Spaniard commoner.

She thought of many things that hour, and never felt time going by. Once the carriage has stopped, Lovina blinked and looked around. Felicia was still sleeping, but didn't woke up from the sudden stop. "What's going on?" Lovina asked, opening up the window and looking to the female Spaniard.

Carmen looked down to the dark-haired princess, and smirked. "As you can see, it's sunset so were going to rest here." Lovina blinked again. Already? "Don't worry, we'll start again tomorrow before sundown." She had a teasing tone in that, and a small smile was formed. Lovina growled, and shook her head.

"Whatever, commoner. As long as my sorella and I don't be late." She said, closing the window and shutting it. Carmen yawned out, and placed both her hands behind her back. Louise has noticed this, and shook her head while a smile appeared on her face.

"You know, you don't always have to make a remark to Princess Lovina..." Louise said, "It's just best to do what we are told." Carmen shook her head, and jumped out of her seat.

"Then what? Not have fun in this trip?" Carmen asked, taking out the rails of the horse in her side and letting him go to the green grass. "Besides, it's between obeying her or making her have the best time since who knows when." Louise sighed, and jumped out of her seat and did the same thing to her horse.

The horse left, leaving only the four female teenagers alone in the carriage. Louise took out the sleeping bags that the maids have given to them the day before while Carmen opened the door. "Welcome to the almost near border to Italy, princesas." Carmen said, showing them the still country side.

Lovina looked over, and gave stared at the Spaniard as she got out of the carriage. Carmen said nothing else, and saw the sleeping Italian Princess waking up. She yawned out, stretching and looking around. "Where are we?" She asked, the cloak falling down. Carmen smiled, and grabbed hold of Felicia's hand and pulled her out.

"We're still in Italy, Felicia." She said, remembering what she said a few hours ago, "We'll be resting here until the next dawn." Felicia nodded, and yawned again. The warm sun hit her skin, which felt nice and made her want to sleep again.

"And Louise?" She asked, "Where's she?"

"Out to get supper." Carmen answered, smiling at her, "Now go and play around, Felicia. You have little energy for fun." Felicia let out a small laugh, and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Okay."

With that, she slowly went towards to where her sister is, and sat down next to her. Lovina noticed this, and secretly enjoyed her sister sitting next to her. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" Lovina asked, looking to the side and not looking at her little sister. Felicia nodded, and gave a smile to her.

"You don't have to pretend you gave me the cloak, Lovina." Felicia said, "It was quite... Warm." Lovina couldn't help but smile, but didn't show that to her sister.

* * *

Louise looked up to the sky, seeing the sun was down and the moon was up. She cringed at this; the first night of the trip. She didn't know how the sleeping arrangements will be, so she hopes that Carmen has a good plan what so ever for tonight and the next. She groaned at this, and didn't notice a familiar auburn-haired Italian Princess going towards her way.

"Hey Louise, " Felicia said, leaning towards the German and hugging her from behind, "How're doing?" Louise was caught off guard, and a sudden flash of red appeared on her cheeks. Her heard raced; it's Felicia.

"F-Fine." Louise stuttered, looking at Felicia, "Why are you clinging on to me? I thought prinzessins aren't suppose to touch the low-life." Felicia blinked, and let go of her.

"You think your low-life?" Felicia asked. Louise gulped, and felt a little panic attack starting.

"I-I mean, your from royal blood, and I'm just a German from another country." Louise said, "How did I gain your attention?" Felicia smiled, and stood next to her.

"Because your different." She answered, "Never in my life have I met someone outside my country. All the men were never my type, and the girls... Well... Let's just say that I'm a typical Italian girl like them." She said, looking to the now gone sunset, "And well, never have I seen someone with blonde hair, or blue eyes. Your... Your beautiful."

Louise blushed, and turned away from the Italian Princess. "Y-Your more pretty than me." Louise said, "Your so young. You are so athletic, charming, and entertaining." _Don't forget a little clumsy and an air-head as well. _Louise thought to herself, "And well, you're a great person. I hope this prince of France treats you well."

Felicia's smile turned down, and she looked down to the ground. "Prince... Right." She said, a little disappointed. Now that she thinks about it, she is excited to go to France, just not marry the prince of France. She totally forgot that why they were on this trip. It was because of the proposal that the King of France has proposed to their grandfather. She looked down to the floor, still thinking. Louise turned her head, only to see Felicia looking down.

The German was then a bit worried, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Felicia?" She asked. Felicia looked up, a little smile formed which looked slightly forced.

"I'm fine." She lied, "Well, I guess we have to start setting things and turn in for the night." Louise nodded, a bit suspicious but let it slide and seeing the princess leave and grabbing all of the supplies for her to make the almost-perfect tent for the night.

"Yeah... Turn in for the night."

* * *

Carmen yawned out as she placed the last of the clean dished into the pot. After making dinner for the four of them, Carmen went to the stream and began to wash the dirty dishes for them to be in use the next day. After she was done, she got up, her pants all muddy and wet from the water, along with the lower part of her shirt.

She cursed under her breath with her mother tongue, and grabbed the pot full of plates. She then headed to the carriage, placing the stuff away and feeling awkward walking in wet clothes. "What's wrong with you? It's look you can't walk right." Lovina said, her arms crossed and leaning against a bear tree.

Carmen turned her head, looked at the Italian Princess, and this time, didn't want to tease her. For now. "Look Princesa, I'm not in the mood to talk." She said, looking down to her clothes, "As you can see, I need to get my clean clothes." Lovina raised an eyebrow as Carmen went over to the backside of the carriage, and took out a new pair of clean pants.

Lovina didn't really like what the Spaniard was wearing, so she started to fidget, but went to Carmen. The tanned-girl looked at Lovina as she took out her clothes, and handed her a clean and formal night gown. "Take it, the maids are so stupid sometimes. Giving me a nightgown that I've out grown." Lovina muttered, a light dust of pink appearing on her face.

Carmen blinked, but then a bright smile appeared on her face. She grabbed it, and looked at the silky gown.

"Wow! This must be like, a fortune in Italy!"

"Stop talking or I'm taking it."

Carmen only gave out a little laugh, which Lovina didn't mind. A smile appeared on her face, and joined in in the little laugh fest that the Spaniard was in.

* * *

"I'll be in the lookout while you sleep, Carmen."

"Eh?" Carmen asked, putting up the nicely done tent for the princesses, "How come you first? Why not both?" Louise sighed, and took out her sword from the sheath.

"Someone needs to lookout for anything suspicious." Louise explained, "When that person is tired, the other one that is asleep will take their place."

"Huh. That makes sense." Carmen said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her and Louise's tent. "Are you sure you don't need me?" Louise nodded, while the tanned-girl shrugged and went in to the tent to get ready for bed.

Louise sat down on a log, where she will stay up half of the night while Carmen does the other. She looked at the blazing fire in front of her, amazed at how warm the fire is along at how it is still going from the coldness.

For it being summer, it can be cold at times in the dark. Louise shuddered a bit, and felt something wrap around her. She looked at it, and that it was a scarlet cloak, the one that Princess Lovina was wearing. She then got confused. "I saw you shuddering, I had to do something." A voice called out, sitting next to the German.

Louise turned her head, only to see Felicia sitting next to her, her hair down, along wearing a light nightgown that reached her ankles. Other than the unusual curl that she has, her hair is planted on her shoulders, looking more like Lovina like that.

Louise could've sworn that Felicia was Lovina, but the smile and the lighter shade of hair gave it away. Louise nodded, and held the cloak closer to her. "You didn't have to do that." Louise muttered, looking to the fire.

Felicia smiled, and gave out a little laugh. "But if I didn't, you would freeze to death, right?" This caught Louise off, which then gained the Italian Princess a laugh. "See?"

"J-Ja but," Louise tried to protest, "..."

"So I'm correct, right?"

Louise didn't answer, while Felicia smiled and looked to the fire. "Can I... Tell you a secret?" Felicia asked, placing her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Louise raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"Ja."

"... I love... Love..." Felicia couldn't say it, until Louise felt her heart pump quickly.

_What is it, Prinzessin?_

"Yes Felicia?" Louise asked, leaning against the Italian Princess._  
_

"Love the potatoes!" Felicia exclaimed, alarming the German both in disappointment and in shock. Louise bounced, and tried to comprehend what just happened.

"What?"

"I love the boiled potatoes that you made today! Usually I like pasta, but the food you made was so good and well, I just wanted to say that I like it and I hope I have more cause, you know, I like it. A lot." Felicia said rather quickly, feeling her cheeks warm up. Whenever she gets nervous, she starts to talk fast nonstop until she's finished. "So... I hope you make more."

Louise blinked, and couldn't help but smile. "Danke for the compliment." Louise said, grabbing the cloak more into her cold body. "Never has anyone said something so nice to my food." Felicia blushed, and gave out a little nod.

With that, they both started to chat that night. They talked about their interests, their most favorite thing to do in the world, and many others. Before you know it, the fire is almost dimmed out. Felicia let out a little yawn as she look up groggily to the sky.

"Wow... It's already eleven..." Felicia muttered, rubbing her eyes again and almost swaying. Louise noticed this, and thought that maybe this was the best time to help her out. The German got closer to Felicia, and let the Italian Princess lean against her shoulder.

Felicia did, and had her eyes almost closed. "Prinzessin, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Louise reassured, "You look tired." Felicia let out a lazy wave, and leaned more against Louise's arm. She blushed.

"Your arm is so soft..." Felicia muttered, "Like a pillow..." Louise couldn't help but think that her arms are weak and not strong and muscular as she thought it would be. "And also like a hard rock." Louise let out a satisfied smile, until she heard a faint snore coming from Felicia's lips afterwards.

The German looked down, unaware that the princess has fallen asleep on her shoulder. She blushed, and thought that maybe it was the right time to put her in her bed. She picked up Felicia gently, bridal style, and headed towards the tent where Lovina was sleeping.

Once she was in, she noticed Lovina in one side of the tent, looking to the side and holding a nice feathered-pillow. She drooled maybe a little, and her hair was all over the place. Louise smirked at the scene. And she calls herself the mature one. Louise placed Felicia gently to the made up bed, carefully not waking her.

The German then successfully placed her in the bed, and wrapped the blanket around her. Felicia grabbed it, and turned to the side to get some good night's sleep. Louise smiled, and leaned down to Felicia's level and whispered something in her ear.

"Good night, meine prinzessin." Louise said softly. She went outside of the tent, and looked outside. Maybe a little longer for lookout and leave Carmen do the rest of the work later in the night.

* * *

Lovina couldn't help but get up. She looked around, her hair in places where it is impossible for it to go (other than the curl). She cursed, and got up from the low-made bed. She saw her sister sleeping, happily sleeping with the pillow not on her head, but on her face.

She had a terrible dream, where her sister is crowned Queen of Italy because of how fun she is. She was sent to prison and was treated badly. Lovina shuddered at the dream, but let it go since it was a dream, and it will most likely not come true.

Lovina let out a sigh, and went out of the tent as she looked at her younger sister sleep. She tried soothing down her hair, and maybe successfully placed it down. "Dammit..." She muttered, not in the mood to untangle her hair as her hair got caught on other strands.

"Didn't knew you could curse, princesa."

Lovina's eyes widened, turning her head, and finding the Spaniard girl smirking at her, wearing the nightgown that Lovina had given to her, and holding Louise's sword. The dark haired princess scoffed, and sat in a different log than Carmen.

"Why are you up so late, commoner?" Lovina asked, glaring at her, "I thought you were supposed to be asleep." Carmen smiled, and pressed down the dress since it was a little too short on her.

"Ah yes, but we can't let you guys be kidnapped if all of us are sleep, no?" Carmen asked, gaining a smirk on her face along a stare from the Italian Princess.

"Zitto, commoner." She muttered. Carmen laughed, and waved her hand lazily.

"What about you? Aren't you suppose to sleep? We have a big day later on." Carmen stated, "If I remember, we'll be close to France and into the Capitol no less than two days." Lovina shrugged her shoulders, and looked at the well-burnt wood that flames were still up (Carmen placed more firewood after she was awoken by Louise).

"I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be a nice idea to get up and fall asleep later." Lovina admitted, "Felicia is asleep, so I don't have to worry about her with my sleeping schedule." Carmen nodded, and looked to the dark sky.

"Louise woke me up." Carmen said, "It was my turn, so that's why I'm awake." Lovina raised an eyebrow.

"That's why?"

"Si."

Lovina face-palmed, and let out a sigh. "Man, even without my grandfather, you're so overprotective over us. We can take care of ourselves, you know." Carmen raised an eyebrow, and yawned out lazily.

"Yeah right, Lovina." Carmen reassured, using the princess' name, "We all know that Felicia can, but not you." The Italian Princess gasped out, and glared at the Spaniard.

"What does that suppose to mean?!"

"That means you need someone to protect you."

"I don't need no man to protect me!"

"I never said a man." Carmen said, looking at her in the eye. Lovina let out a light blush, and turned her head quickly. The Spaniard smiled, and gave out a quick laugh which fumed Lovina.

"Stop laughing at me, dammit!"

"Ha ha, your face is so cute!"

"Shut up!"

Carmen sighed out, and looked at Lovina. "What I meant to say is you need to learn more self-defense." Lovina blinked, her night gown slightly brushing against her ankles. Carmen got up, and took out the sword from the sheath.

"See? You need to learn how to control it." Carmen said, swinging the sword, "And you also need to learn how to fight with no weapons. It's really important to know that sort of stuff." Lovina nodded, and saw Carmen's movement with the sword.

"Right..."

"Ah well, I think it's time for you to go back to bed." Carmen stated, placing the sword back to the sheath, "We don't want you grumpy for the trip this morning." Lovina pouted, and got up from the log.

"Fine! Just because I need my sleep! Not because you told me to!" Lovima hissed, going to her tent and swinging the fabric so the Spaniard not to see her. Carmen smiled, and sat back to the old wooden log.

"Oh right! Lovina, I need to tell you something." Carmen totally forgot, and wanted to tease Lovina for a little while.

"What do you want?" Lovina asked, in the tent and laying down in her bed. Carmen let out a smirk.

"The chest part of this dress is too small for me." She said, "And there's plenty of space in the waist!" With that, Carmen could hear Lovina muttering a curse word in Italian and ignoring the Spaniard. Carmen smirked.

"Hmph. Princesas." Carmen muttered, grabbing a twig and placing it to the fire where the tip got burned. That satisfied her, but now the best distraction of hers is gone. Carmen sighed. This will be a long night.

* * *

_End of Chapter Six_

* * *

**Thank for those who have favorite, reviewed, and followed! I hope that this chapters satisfy your Nyotalia needs! Thank you for you support! Reviews are welcomed in this story!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

It was boring. No, it was worse. It was _fucking _boring. Lovina didn't like this trip since the beginning, even before she met with the Spaniard and the German. She just hates the trip overall. She sat boredly in her side of the carriage, mentally cursing in her head as she looked outside the window. _Stupid trip, stupid grandpa... _Lovina thought inside her head, _Why the hell me huh? Along with Felicia, just give them the fucking land!_

Felicia looked to the other, only she was more cheerful and is excited than her sister. Unlike her sister who was negative about the trip, she was more into thinking of the pros when going to this new country. Maybe today is when they'll go to France, or it will be another day to sleep in the meadow, but one things for certain, they'll be in France when that happens. She smiled to herself, maybe Louise will take her somewhere before they go to the palace. _This is so exciting, going to France! _Felicia cheerfully thought, _Thank grandpa he thought of this! If only we could scratch the marriage though..._

After a very long while in the carriage, Lovina couldn't stand it anymore, and growled in annoyance. Felicia heard her sister's cry and turned her head to see what's up, only to see her charge in where the escorts were. "I can't take this anymore!" She growled, and opened the window to the escorts. "Spaniard idiota and potato-lover, when will we be in France?" She asked, annoyed in this trip along with being in a stuffy carriage.

Carmen and Louise raised an eyebrow and each other as they heard the princess' cry, and looked back to the grumpy dark-haired girl. "Ah Princesa, we just went back to the road just thirty minutes ago..." Carmen reassured, feeling a little sweat-drop forming in her head. "It's just the morning. So don't be so ticked off." Lovina growled, and looked at Louise.

"Well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the German. Louise gulped, and whipped the rail to the horse to go a bit faster.

"My apologies Prinzessin Lovina, but we can't afford to stop." She said, "We have little time to go to France, and we'll have to be there by midnight or a little later." The dark-haired princess was about to retort back, until Felicia pushed her away from the window and smiling at Louise. Lovina was about to curse at her sister for pushing her, but she let it slide because maybe Felicia has something important to say.

"So then that means we'll have time?" She asked, her eyes brightening, "If we don't stop, we'll be there at ten in the night maximum, correct?" Louise looked at her, until Carmen nodded to the Italian Princess. Lovina face-palmed. Of course she couldn't rely on her little sister. It was just that obvious.

"If we get there early, then si." Carmen answered, her locks bouncing a bit from the little speed that Louise managed to have with the rails. "It all depends on how quick we go. We promise."

"Great! Lovi, don't complain to them." Felicia scolded to her sister, closing the window and cutting their conversation in their own part of the carriage. Carmen laughed while Louise shared a small smile across her face while they could still hear their argument inside the carriage.

"Dammit don't call me 'Lovi!'"

"Don't start with that, sorella.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

_Venice, Italy_

"King Romulus." The Austrian said, his helmet off and under his arm. A soldier from Austria, the head chief Roderich Edelstein. He had brunette hair, and a weird curl curled up. He also wore glasses which is kind of weird for him to do so. He looks like the one to play the piano than leading an army. "Greetings from the Queen." Roma nodded, while the knights around him were protecting him from any harm.

They were at the palace, the Austrian dropping by and greeting the King and talking about important matters. But Roma knew that there was something more that Roderich wanted, and he's going to find out.

"Sir Roderich Edelstein." He said, his eyes glistening, "Leader of the Austrian Army, what is it that you seek to see upon me?" Roderich just stared at him, and took out a scroll of paper from his armor. _Of course, _Roma thought, staring at the neatly twirled up paper, _That woman, always asking for proposals even if every single one is denied. _

"I hope you agreed with us to take some part of your land," Roderich started, the King snapping out of his thoughts and listening to the brunette, "As you may know, Italy is in debt with Austria for as long as I can remember, and I hope dearly you agree with us. If not, war can start easily like wild fire." Roma glared at the male, and nodded with the Austrian's comment.

"I know." He said in a distress tone, "If we don't pay your debt, we go to war. If we don't give you our land, we go to war." He gets the message, he isn't always bubbly when it comes to his country. He knows the consequences, along with his people. He knows that this little 'get together' is something the Edelstein might do, and he isn't going to mess up.

"Along with if you don't give us your granddaughters, we go to war." Roderich added rather coldly, getting the King off guard and gaining his full attention to the Austrian leader. The guards were also in shock, not comprehending with what he just said.

"What?" He asked, not believing what his ears heard. Roderich smirked, and said it again.

"We want the Vargas Sisters. If you don't, we'll start the war." He answered again, and it sounded like he wasn't joking. The guards held up their weapons. "There's no need for that." He said, "I don't want to start a battle... Yet." Roma growled under his breath, sweat forming under his brow.

"What do you want from them?" He asked again, forming fists that his knuckles turned white. Roderich looked at the King with his violet eyes, and answered.

"Our Lady has requested upon her ill-state figure that she would like to take care of the sisters, and let one of them become the next figure to become the Queen of Austria. The other would change their name to Princess of Austria." Roderich answered, "Crazy, yes. But our Queen demands it to happen."

"I shall not!" The King roared, pounding against his arm rest, "One of them is being married to the prince of France, so you should forget about that excuse of a request!" Roderich eyes gleamed, and stepped closer to the King a bit.

"I never heard you even mention a marriage of France before." Roderich stated, feeling suspicious of the sudden new information. "Is there something that I have forgotten fro our last encounter?" The King gulped. He has to think of something fast or his two little girls will have to be a part of this.

"That's right." He gave in, but won't lose in this conversation. "My granddaughters are to be sent to France. You can't get to them; their far away from Italy." Roderich raised an eyebrow, and stared at the King.

"I humbly thank for the information." Roderich stated, bowing down to Roma, "I think that our Queen will be find it very useful for the future, King Romulus." Roma couldn't believe what he just heard. Just what is this Austrian trying to plan?

"Get out of my palace." He demanded, pointing to the front door of the grand hall. Roderich sneered, and walked away to the door. Roderich thought of the new information he just gained, and is thinking of how he will put it use in the near future. After he left, Roma felt guilty. He betrayed his granddaughters, and told an Austrian leader where they are. He knew that he couldn't mess up, yet he did.

He face palmed, and cursed under his breath. "I hope they don't find them..." He muttered, feeling though as if he made the biggest mistake of his royal life. His advisor found the King looking down sadly, and confronted the King.

"Don't worry, I don't think that Edelstein will find them." He reassured, "Like you said, their far away. They might even be at the French palace by now. Please don't worry, Your Majesty." Roma looked up the man, and nodded. He had to be strong. For his country and for his family.

Roderich got out of the palace, and placed back his helmet. He went over to the one of the elite groups of his army, and instructed orders. "Go check where the prince of France lives. Stat." He said, to one group. They all nodded and left. Roderich then started instructing people. only leaving one group doing nothing.

"Uh Sir, what do we do?" One of them bravely asked, waiting for a response. Roderich looked at the soldier, a light smirked appearing on his face. This made the elite group a little worried and maybe scared.

"We're gonna catch ourselves a few princesses." He said, smirking. He knew that his elite army will catch up with the Vargas sisters along with whoever is with them quickly. It will just be how it is in Austria. "Get ready men, today we're heading out to France. Send a person to the Queen and tell her we're going to be a bit late. We'll be leaving now."

The soldiers nodded, and scurried over to find their respectful horses and placing their helmets. With them being all busy in front of the palace, the guards knew that they were planning something, and they knew that they were in real trouble now.

Oh, how this day started.

_Border of France_

_Few Hours Later_

"We're here." Louise said, looking at the beautiful city that was in front of them. Felicia's eyes widened as she looked the side of the carriage, as Lovina was scolding her sister. Lovina wasn't still over with the fact that Felicia called her 'Lovi' but she was also worried for her safety as she leaned more outside.

"Stop it, Felicia! Your going to fall off!"

"But look sorella, France is so pretty!"

"Idiota, this is the border! We have to go to Paris if we want to meet the Prince!"

Felicia only giggled with her sister's remark, and let her be. Lovina only muttered under her breath, and sat back down as she crossed her arms. "Fine then, fall down and hurt herself. I was just trying to help..." Lovina muttered, a little pout appearing on her lips.

"I can't believe were already here." Carmen said, smiling over to Louise, "It's near lunchtime, and we're already in France. If this keeps up, we might be in Paris by midnight. Wow, how time flies." Louise nodded, and agreed.

"Ja, back first, we need to rest up the horses." Louise admitted, seeing her horse walking a bit slower than the last hour, "It looks their tired from all of the walking... Poor Nelly. Tell the prizessins we'll be resting soon." Carmen nodded, and knocked on the window. _Huh, this is my first time knocking... _Carmen thought, feeling a bit awkward just knocking on it when the princesses herself can just open it.

"Hey! Lovina, Felicia, were going to stop and get some lunch!" Carmen exclaimed, waiting for them to open up the window. The dark-haired princess opened up the window (much to Carmen's dismay, she expected her to open it anyways), stated at her, along with her sister that was behind her.

"You address me as Princess Lovina, not 'Lovina' you low-life commoner." She spat, staring at the Spaniard until she was greeted with her stomach growling. She blushed, and looked down and stared at her stomach is it betrayed to her. "When are we going to stop?"

"Until we find a place to eat." Louise answered, until out of the blue she found a pastry shop that you could smell the bread outside of the store. "Wow. We found one." She said, hearing Felicia exclaim in happiness. That was odd, finding a pastry shop near the border of the France.

"Yahoo! Great, now we can eat!" She exclaimed happily, "But... Does anybody have money?" This caught everyone off, and they all froze. Of course, money. They couldn't eat at a pastry without money, and their food supply is only the potatoes that Louise suggested before they left along with Carmen's obsession with tomatoes that she stole-'borrowed' from the royal garden.

They were all silent, until Felicia took out a little handbag from under the seat. "It's always good to bring money!" She exclaimed, seeing her sister's eyes widening along with the German and Spaniard shocked. The little handbag is a nice color of light green, with golden streaks. "Now let's see... I have enough for all of us." Felicia was in joy, "Okay! I'll go get the food!" Before she could even think, they all shouted at her.

"No!" They all shouted, startling the princess. She blinked, and felt a little stunned and hurt.

"Why?" She asked, feeling a little disappointed that they wont let her into the pastry shop.

"Why? Felicia, were in France." Lovina answered, shaking her head and face-palming, "You don't know if these people know about us; we need to be undercover and hide our identity. We don't want perverts to kidnap us." Felicia tilted her head, and exhaled.

"If you wanted me to be less attractive, then fine." The auburn-haired girl said, still not understanding what her sister said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Then how about Louise or Carmen get in?" Lovina scoffed, and did the same thing on the other side of the carriage.

"I'll do it, Felicia." Louise volunteered, grabbing the hand bag from her delicate hands. _Of course. _Lovina thought, rolling her eyes. "I'll go buy them." With that, she got out of her seat and went into the store. They all waited for her, and it was silent for a few moments. After a while, she came back with a two bags of the delectable bread.

"Dig in." Louise joyfully said, sitting down in her seat and looked for a place for them to save. Carmen did the same thing, and handed the bag to the sisters. They all left, eating the good-smelling French bread. After a while, they all finished and Louise found a place for them to stay. Of course they let the horses out of the reins, and they went off to rest and eat the grass.

Carmen grabbed out her bag that was sitting on the seat, along with Louise who took out her bag as well with the sword. Felicia got out of the carriage along with Lovina, who hissed when the sunlight hit her.

They all enjoyed the afternoon breeze. Of course since it was summer, but it was far too hot to relax and stay there the whole day. This wasn't vacation, this was an important mission. Felicia was next to Louise, while Louise was next to Carmen, while Carmen was next to Lovina. They all relaxed, and it was quite unusual to see the princesses with the foreign escorts. "Today was such a long day!" Felicia exclaimed, looking into the clouds, "I never knew that France had such good food!"

Carmen couldn't help but smile, and gave out a little smirk. "Well, their also the best lovers." Carmen commented, her hands behind her head, thinking of her early days as a pirate, "I had a friend who was French, and she pretty much enjoys doing that sort of stuff." Felicia then got interested, with Louise looking at her strangely.

"Isn't that illegal?" Louise asked, her bangs hitting her eyes. The Spaniard shook her head. Carmen wouldn't tell the whole story since it was a secret they both told not to tell another soul, so she kept it there.

"Don't know. Just know that she left one day." Carmen answered, saying it half-lie and half-truth, "Wonder where she is now..." She pondered about that. Francine, her French friend's name, has been busy since the last time they left. Carmen was fourteen at that time, she Francine was sixteen. Wonder what she has done the following years...

"You have such weird friends." Lovina retorted, snapping the Spaniard into reality. "No wonder you have hardly any."

"Lovina!" Felicia scolded, getting up from her comfort zone in the grass. "Don't be so rude! We do not say that our friends!" Louise's heart thumped when she said that. Friends, just friends. Of course. She then heard Lovina get up as well.

"So?" She asked, "We all know it's the truth, Felicia. Besides, we have to get moving, were near Paris and we need to leave." She changed the subject quickly, as Felicia sighed in defeat as they all get up. She then noticed that Carmen wasn't affected by Lovina's insults. She just got up, and stretched out with a huge grin on her face. Carmen didn't realize that she was watched by Felicia, while the auburn-haired girl thought of something. Maybe the Spaniard has been through this with her own family? Of so, then yikes.

Either way, once they came back to find the carriage, it was gone. Everything, the food, the clothes, everything. "W-what happened?!" Louise exclaimed, looking around to find hope if they just misplaced it, "Where's the carriage?!" Carmen looked around as well, only seeing that horses eating the grass. She sighed in relief, at least the robbers didn't steal their transportation.

"Are you serious?" The Italian Princess asked, her dark curls bouncing when crossing her arms, "This is just typical, just typical. How the hell are we suppose to go to Paris now!? We can't just waltz there! We fucking lost the carriage! With our stuff!" Lovina then started to rant, but some of the lingual sayings were in her head. _Mother of Satan! We're dead! Our heads will be fucking off of our bodies! _Lovina thought, thinking of the horrible punishments the King of France will give to them.

Felicia didn't really like it when her sister's really mad, but she does have a point. She can't really blame the German, Louise knows better than that. And Carmen, the same. Felicia knew that it was all their fault. It was them that left the carriage by themselves, and thought that this strange new country wouldn't be held with thieves. Well that was a lie. She sighed at the thought, and shook her head disappointedly. _At least I still have the handbag... _She thought, smiling a little that she still has money even after the payment of the bread.

"I don't think we have enough money to even rent a carriage." Carmen sighed, looking inside if her favorite bag, "All we is the map, Felicia's little money bag, a compass, and my clothes." Louise nodded, and looked down to the sword that her grandfather gave her along with her satchel.

"And my sword and satchel."

"This is just stupendo! Magnifico!" Lovina tried to cursed, but she knew that wouldn't help with their situation. She started to pace and placed a palm in her forehead. She wasn't listening to them, and just couldn't comprehend with the situation they were in. "It's all the Spaniard's fault! God, I knew better to trust my instincts! Now we have this problem!" Carmen ignored her, and thought of something.

"Ay no..." She muttered shaking her head. "This is bad... Muy muy bad..." Louise looked at her, concerned with the sudden words in Spanish.

"What's wrong?"

"Las princesas, their wide open." She worriedly said, looking up the German worriedly, "If people are smart and know the latest news, they might know who they are. They might want to kidnap them and do horrible things, dios mio... We need to protect them." Louise's eyes widened. That true, if the people of France know about their arrival, it won't be as easy to go to Paris now.

The German turned her head to see the Italian Princess. They looked royal, with their signature crowns and their curls on their heads. Felicia was hearing part of this conversation, while Lovina was still out of it. Louise thought of something; and maybe it could work. "I have an idea." Louise proposed, looking at Carmen.

The Spaniard looked at her, and waited for her plan. "We dress the prinzessins in commoner's clothes and hide them." She said, thinking of it thoroughly. "They'll have fake names and no one will recognize them. It will be simple, and I doubt that no one will notice them in worn-down clothes." Carmen eyes sparkled, and liked the idea.

"Si!" She exclaimed, thinking of the many solutions if they did do this quick operation, "But if only they agree with us." Carmen stated, looking at the two princesses, a worried expression on her face. "It all depends on them." Louise nodded, and thought that of course Felicia would accept, but she doubts that Lovina will. She sighed at that thought, what a waste of time if she didn't agree.

After a while, they both went to tell the princesses. Of course, Lovina has finally calmed down, she only had her arms crossed and a disappointed look across her face. "You want us to do what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring at the brunette, "Hell no. If were going to Paris, I'd rather go on a donkey's back and go there myself." Carmen stared back, but didn't lose her cool. She knew that Louise would handle with Felicia easily, its just that Lovina is the big hassle.

The Spaniard sighed, and face-palmed to herself. _Think of something, Carmen... _She thought, thinking of solutions. "Then men _or _women will kidnap you." She said, thinking of it quickly, "Even if you buy a bodyguard, you still need protection from us, Lovina. We promised your grandfather that." Lovina growled, and looked down.

"If I do accept, will you not bother me any longer?"

"If that makes you happy. After this is all over, I'll be out of your sight. Just let me help you this one time, and I'll be off after you marry the Prince of France."

Lovina glared at this. She never wanted to marry him, her grandfather suggested to both girls, not only her. She exhaled, and nodded. "Okay. I will." She gave in. Of course there was no other way, other than going there illegally but of course that's out of the question. Carmen smiled, and once again her eyes gleamed.

"Gracias, thank you so much, Lovina! We can now safely go to Paris now!"

"We _could _like this, but that's not a preferable choice. I'm doing this only because for my country, not for you, you Spaniard commoner!" Lovina spat, glaring at Carmen. Carmen only blinked, and a smile appeared on her face. This girl, she makes Carmen go wildly happy in the inside, and she's that glad. Even with her smart tongue and rude remarks, Carmen could see that she's a nice girl, and wants to make friends.

Carmen still smiled, and turned her body away from the Italian Princess. "Well then, lets begin." With that, the total transformation of the princesses will be begin now.

* * *

_End of Chapter Seven_

* * *

**Thank you for all of your support! I love how people enjoy this story, and I hope I did a very good on this. Please review, favorite, and follow this story if you want to know what's going to happen next time in Mi Princesa Meine Prinzessin!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia, characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"Well? How do I look?" Felicia asked, twirling around and waiting for a response. Her hair is down for once for no one to recognize her, and she was wearing her usual pair of heels. Louise blushed, seeing how fitting her German dress fits her. It was good luck that she found her old green dress in her bag, if not, she wouldn't know what to do. Felicia twirled again, and held up the dress from the chest part. "Heh heh, its kinda big at the chest part..." She said shyly, seeing the German's face bright pink. "Though I like it." She whispered to herself, also feeling a light dust of pink across her cheeks.

Louise coughed, and went towards the auburn-haired girl with a little smile. "I think it looks fine." She commented, going to the back side of the dress, "Though we'll have to pin this just in case it won't fall down." Felicia nodded, a mental smile appearing on her face. This was good; she's having a nice conversation with the blonde, and its going really well. Better than her sister and Carmen of course.

"Dammit, why do _I _have to wear pants? They're too big and it feels weird having cloth between my legs!" Lovina complained, her hair up in a nice bun and her usual headband was off. She wore one of the Spaniard's boots below the knee that she found laying on the road that luckily fell off of the stolen carriage, along with a white scruffy shirt with sleeves. Carmen crossed her arms, and observed the Italian girl.

"Don't complain, Princesa. You look fine. Okay, now that we have the clothes out of the way, we need names." Carmen suggested, looking over to the Louise. The German nodded, and thought of a name that will suit well with the Italian Princess. "Okay Princesa, we're going to give you a fake name so that we could leave here." Carmen told her, eyeing her body. Lovina scoffed and crossed her arms, and wanted this to be over.

"Just choose a name, for God's sake. It's not like I need to depend _on _the name-"

"Katarina."

"What?"

"Your name's Katarina." Carmen said once again, looking at him. "Katarina Vargas." Lovina stared at the Spaniard, and felt a heavy glare roaming. Carmen thought it was a good name, it had a good ring to it. Katarina Vargas, the strong girl who is a friend of Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo. Though Lovina might choose another name, she thought that it was a good one for her. It suited her other than her real name.

Lovina only crossed her arms, and thought about it. It's not _that _bad of a name, she would've thought of a better one, but maybe she should give Carmen a chance. She's trying, and that gave Lovina the motivation to sigh and give out a nod. "Alright." She said rather softly, "Let's go with that." The Spaniard's eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her face.

"You mean you will?!" Surprised that she liked her recommendation. Lovina only blushed as the Spaniard's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah sure, if that shuts you up."

Carmen ignored the last comment, and felt good about herself. Well at least Lovina gave some thought to it, if not she would be a bit disappointed and not doing Louise's plan. Louise then looked over to Felicia, and thought of the name 'Venica' as a cover-up since they departed at Venice and she looks like the one that grew up there all her life, until Felicia spoke before the German did.

"Alice[1]." She answered, smiling at Louise, "I always thought that would be a good name for me if I ever ran away from home." Louise raised an eyebrow, and eyed the Princess with worried eyes.

"Why would you run away?" Louise asked, not trying to pry Felicia, "I know it's not my business, but a simple summary would be fine." The auburn-haired girl then felt her smile drop, and looked around a little nervous.

"I-It's nothing." She stuttered, holding her hands together and rubbing them. "It's just that... I feel like I'm not suppose to be there, you know? Just... Go and run away. I know that some girls forever want to be a princess, but in reality, it's just as hard as working in the city of Venice."

Louise nodded, and understood. "I know what you mean." She said, "Opa would always favor Gilbert instead of me because I'm not a male, and I know the pain and loneliness that your not suppose to be there. I guess... I wanted to leave home too and run away." Felicia's eyes widened, and got closer to the blonde.

"Louise, can you promise me something?" Felicia asked, grabbing Louise's arm and lightly clinging on it. Louise blushed, and looked into the eyes of the Italian Princess.

"Ja, Felicia?"

"... If I _do _get married to this prince, we'll still be friends, right?"

Louise raised an eyebrow. What sort of question is that? Of course! This is Felicia, the princess that must act as a princess, but doesn't. The one that gets dirty all the time and loves to go outside, and the one that talks a lot during the breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She's also the one that started this friendship, and Louise would never trade it to the world. She's special, they both met by destiny.

The German let out a scoff, and gave a warm smile to Felicia. "Felicia, I only known you for a few days and you think that out little friendship will not blossom if you marry? Of course, Felicia. We might not know both our darkest secrets, but if we spend a lot of time, then ja." Felicia's honey-eyes widened, and she felt warm the inside of her body.

"Then yes?"

"Of course."

The sixteen-year-old hugged the German, and felt a little teary now. Louise hugged her back, and placed her face into her nice smelling hair. "Do you promise?" She asked, waiting for a response. Louise didn't even need a minute to answer that.

"I promise."

* * *

Carmen looked both sides as they got into the heart of France. Paris is at least in the middle of the country, and their maybe two or three miles away from the border that's in the east, so this will be a difficult mission. She motioned them to come over, and they did. They knew that they couldn't bring the horses into the busy France, so they left them super tied in a tree, and will come back to get them later on the day. They're just roaming around, trying to find a way to earn some money.

It was midday, and many people were walking around and talking in French as they passed around. Carmen maybe knew some French from her friend Francine, but not much to start a long conversation. Lovina only felt queasy by the cloth in between her legs, and tried her best to walk normally, while Felicia skipped lightly next to Louise who was walking.

"Okay, I think that if we cross here, we'll be heading off to Paris that will lead straight to the palace." Carmen said, taking out her map and pointing at one direction, "It leads to northwest, so I think this is it. We'll just get what we need here, and were off tonight."

"So we should all go and..." Carmen then blabbered on, talking to herself softly as the other three couldn't hear her anymore, as Lovina checked to one store.

It looked like a pub, and many people went in and out. She cocked her head; what's so popular at some liquor store that only gets you drunk? She knew that they also existed in Italy as well, though she never saw them in person. She heard stories that you earn money on bets just to drink, and hold your liquor as much as possible before you throw up.

She squinted her eyes, and thought of the consequences. She never drank, but maybe this could get them at least some money to rent a carriage so they could leave with the horses, though _that's _going to be challenging. She's positive that Felicia doesn't drink, so that's a good sign. Lovina patted on Carmen's back, and pointed to the pub.

Carmen turned her head, only to see the pub. "What, you want a drink?" She asked, seeing Lovina's face get red, and shaking her head.

"No, you stupid Spaniard! We can get earn money there!" She spat, pointing at it again. Carmen looked over again, only for Louise and Felicia looking as well. The brunette looked back the other brunette, and a wide smirk appeared on her face. Lovina didn't like this one bit.

"So you want us to go there to get your carriage, Your Highness?" Carmen asked, placing her hands behind her back and waiting for a response. Lovina only sputtered, and glared at the Spaniard that was giving her a hard time. She only gave out a pout.

"If you have another idea, then fine! I was just suggesting there because that looks like we have a chance on!" Lovina explained, pointing over there, "So don't think that I want to go there just because I want to, it's because I don't want to ride in the back of a horse if we can't get a carriage dammit!"

Carmen only smirked, while Louise looked over to the pub as well. This reminded her of her brother, and how he and her would always go out to get some drinks. Her eyes glistened, and thought of the many hours that she and Gilbert will stay up late, and drink beer until they pass out.

_"Your..." Gilbert hiccupped, "Not so bad for a... A... German..." Louise raised an eyebrow, and chugged down the last remaining beer left in her cup. "A pretty blonde German..."_

_"B-Bruder... I think you got too mucchhh..." Louise slurred, helping him up and slightly sober, "Come onnnnn... Opa will be so mad if we come home lateeee..." It was only ten in the night, and the curfew that their grandfather gave them was at midnight (because he trust that Gilbert will be a responsible adult to his younger sibling, well that's a lie)._

_Gilbert only hiccuped again, his eyes rolling around. "Huh... You know, I heard that if you eat five cats, you get five Deutschmarks for free..." Louise raised an eyebrow, and got out of the pub near their home. "Or is it the other way around? Or even maybe you get five cats for five Deutschmarks at some store..."_

_"That sounds... Wunderbar..." Louise said, barely walking to the house. Gilbert only gave out a smirk as he was held by his younger sister._

_"Your... Hair smells nice... Like the Queen of Deutschland."_

_"We don't have a Queen, bruder."_

_"Shut up, you're the Queen, schwester. The pretty Queen of Deutschland."_

_Louise ignored the last comment, and went straight home as she heard her bother doze off against her shoulder. What a night._

Louise scratched the back of her head nervously thinking of the memory, and maybe after all those times, she could win them some money from the bets. "Alright," She finally said, cutting the Italian and Spaniard's argument, and looking at her. "I agree with Lovin - I mean, _Katarina. _This might be our chance."

Felicia agreed, and grabbed Louise's hand, which caught the German off-guard. "Alright then, let's do this." Felicia said, walking over to the pub across the busy street. Lovina and Carmen looked at each other, and thought that maybe Louise has a point, and they went off to the pub.

As they got inside, Louise could only see men drinking around tables, chairs, and the counter. Since going to the pub with Gilbert, she's used to seeing men around, but not Felicia. She only squeaked whenever she sees someone passing out or getting near them, and got closer to the German many times.

She knew that they weren't well-mannered and behaved as the ones in the palace, so she has to suck it up and get over with it. Carmen smelled the air, and thought of Spain. The many times she went with Antonio along with her friends, those were the times. She also missed the taste of beer every day, and maybe after one drink, she could feel like she's at home again.

Lovina only cringed her nose from the scent. It smelled like liquor, and she's the one that enjoys the place sanitary but this was no where beyond clean. She saw someone falling out of their seat, and jumped slightly and clutched on Carmen. The Spaniard was off-guard, but didn't fall from the sudden weight.

She turned her head, only to see Lovina gasping for air as she saw a fight happening in the back of the pub. "I should've known this was a bad idea..." She muttered, but Carmen heard her.

"You could let go of me, Princesa." Carmen said, smiling at the Italian Princess. Lovina looked at her, and was about to retort that she isn't, but found herself clinging onto her arm, along with her leg up above Carmen's waist. Her face was bright red, and let go of her as she heard the Spaniard laugh. "It's okay, I didn't mind." She said, walking forward while Lovina catched up with her.

Louise sat down in a stool, and the bartender came to their side as the four sat. "What would you like?" He asked, cleaning mugs with a cloth and placing them in their respectful places.

"I would like two beers, please." Louise answered, holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded, and waited for any other orders.

"Same here." Carmen said, and the bartender nodded. He then started to make the drinks, while Louise sighed and checked her bag.

"Dangit, I have hardly any money." She complained, "Feli - Alice, you still have some, correct?" Felicia nodded, and took out her bag from the hidden pocket that the dress has. "Danke." She said, grabbing the money along with Carmen's.

"Here ya go." The bartender said giving them their drinks. "And how about the pretty lady here?" He motioned towards Felicia, who was between Louise and Carmen. She pointed at herself, while the bartender nodded.

"W-Well," She said, a little shakily and pushing some hair behind her ear, "If it's not a bother, I would like some wine..."

"Felicia." Lovina whispered, her voice hissing a bit. The Italian girl only ignored her.

"Wine? Ah yes, we do have that plenty." The bartender answered, "Just for you, it's in the house." Felicia's eyes widened as he got her drink quickly. "Here ya go, and you?" He asked, looking towards Lovina. She only glared at him.

"No grazie."

"Alright, just need anything, I'm right here." The bartender left as he went to do other work, while Felicia grabbed the mug and was about to drink the wine, until Lovina snatched it.

"Hey!" She whined, looking at her older sister. Lovina stared at her, and placed the mug back into the counter.

"Why the hell did you ask for wine?" She asked, her voice demanding and in cool, "You know you aren't suppose to drink this. Why? If it because grandfather's not here? Is that it? Goddammit, you idiota!" Felicia flinched a little, and replied.

"It will be just a sip. I'll give the rest to someone else, okay?"

"Like hell you would!" Lovina said rather loudly, but with the many men around just drinking and talking in their own conversations, no one heard them. Felicia sighed, and looked over to Louise who's almost done with her first drink. Then to Carmen, who was sipping lightly on her first drink. Felicia looked daringly at her sister, while she gave her a death glare.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Felicia retorted, grabbed the mug and took a sip of the wine. Lovina gasped, and stared at her sister as she drank the wine. After Felicia drank half of it, she cringed, but didn't make any disgusted noises. "This... Isn't so bad." Felicia commented, drinking a little again. Lovina couldn't believe it; her younger sister is drinking.

"Alright, so when are we going to place bets?" Carmen asked, finally drinking her second mug. Louise then pointed behind her with her thumb as she was drinking, and they all turned their heads to see. They were five men, all drinking and laughing hysterically. They then all noticed the bags full of coins, along with some on the table with bets appearing.

Carmen raised an eyebrow as a bet began. "Go!" A man shouted, leaving three mean chugging down beer quickly as possible. One threw up the beer as he couldn't hold it anymore into a bucket, as two others were still competing. They both finished their first, then into their next cup. The second couldn't hold it anymore and passed out, leaving the third winning. "Charlie's the winner!" As cheers and boos appeared in the air, a little bag of coins appeared in the table.

It was a bet alright, and Carmen was good at these. If it weren't for Antonio, she would have never win the drinking bets. She got up from the stool, and went towards their way. _My turn. _She thought, waiting for all of them to notice her. They did.

They all stopped celebrating, and saw Carmen smirking down at the ones sitting down and holding up her almost-finished drink in her hand. "I'm next." She told them, waiting for their response. They all looked at each other, until the man starting the bet replied.

"Sorry, no women allowed."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Because women can't hold their liquor as much as men. Isn't that right, Bill?" The man asked, looking at the man who threw up. He nodded, and started to puke again into the bucket. Carmen raised an eyebrow, and grabbed a vacant chair, and sat down at the chair.

"I don't think you understand. I didn't ask." Carmen spat, glaring at them. The man blinked, and stared at her. A few men took out their swords, only for her to take out another bag full of coins. "I think this is what you want." She told them, showing them the most beautiful gems and gold from her adventures as a pirate. They all looked at it, and fidgeted with their decision.

"Fine. The bet is in."

"Great. What are we doing?" Carmen asked. The man smirked, and gave her the largest mug full of beer.

"The first man drinking all of this is the winner." He said, holding up his own with two other men. Carmen's eyes glistened, and promised herself only one drink. But what the heck? She's not going to be sober anyways after all of this.

"Alright." She said, holding up the mug, "I'm ready." The men smirked, and waited for the competition to start.

"Three... Two... One!"

After that, Carmen chugged down the beer quickly as the other men did. She couldn't think, and the alcohol was burning in her throat. She then gasped for air, but went back quickly. She has to win it, she has to. If not, Lovina is going to get bitchy on the ride there with sitting in the back of the horse.

_"This is stupid! Your stupid! Why didn't you win?!" Lovina asked, glaring the Spaniard, "Gosh, no wonder likes you! Your lucky that I like you!" _

Carmen thought of that, and shook her head. No, she won't have that. Lovina would never say the last part, but the others she will. It's in her nature, so of course. Though, she wants Lovina to like her, so she's not going to give up. She finished, and slammed the mug hard into the table. She's not going to lose to some men, she waited far too long for it to go to waste (that and they're low on money).

"I win." She said, a dark aura around her as she said that. They all stared at her, surprised that a woman finished before them. She only gave out a little smirk.

Carmen only panted, her hair messed up from the sudden contact of drinking a lot, and she was a bit dizzy. "Thanks Carmen, I'll handle it here." The German appeared, placing a hand on her shoulder. Carmen turned her head, and saw her friend looking down at her. She nodded, and got up from the seat. Louise sat down, and saw the men staring at her. "Now lets begin, ja?" She asked, gaining the money that Carmen gained from the first bet.

* * *

"Wow! We have over five bags full of gold!" Felicia exclaimed, holding the money along with Lovina. She only held one, and looked at Louise who was already on her tenth beer. Of course, the men tried many other bets like drinking shots, drinking in a straw, along with drinking the most beer. Of course, Louise was winning and she was good at it. Her hair was not the parted and clean as it was before, along with her shirt with some beer stains, but that didn't stop her.

Carmen cheered her on, both taking turns. "Good!" Carmen exclaimed, her cheeks flushed and looking fully sober, "Now go! Go and drink more!" Louise finished with the last beer that she gained, and burped out.

"I win..." She muttered, not going to pass out. The men all 'tched' and brought out their secret weapon.

"We did too many beer bets," A man said, "Now were going to do wine. Of course since were French, this will be a piece of cake so watch out, girls." Carmen glared at them as Louise got out of the chair, and leaning against Carmen. "If you don't accept, were taking your money."

"That's absurd!" She exclaimed, "We're only good at drinking beer! How are we going to-"

"Me!" Felicia exclaimed, giving the bags to Lovina and heading over there. Carmen turned her head, and saw 'Alice' walking towards this way. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Alice Vargas!" Felicia exclaimed, saluting to him, "As their friend, I'll accept the bet!" The man smirked, and gave her a cup full on wine. She grabbed it, and sat down in the chair.

"Watch out beautiful. We don't want you to get dirty, now do we?" He asked, looking at her. Felicia only smiled, and gave a little glare at him that he couldn't see.

_Of course we don't. _Felicia thought, as the 'Go!' mark started from another man. She took a long sip as she placed the mug down, already finished. They all looked at her wide-eyed as she went to her second drink.

"Hm? Surprised?" Felicia asked, forming a sweet smile across her cheeks. They all stared at her, and couldn't believe that a little girl is winning. After a few minutes, Felicia went up to five cups of wine, and stopped there. "Winner is... Alice." The man said, a few groaning that they're losing money to a teenage kid. Felicia only smiled when she earned the money, and got up from her seat.

"I hope I see you men later on." She told to them. She winked at them, and walked away with Carmen and Louise. They couldn't believe it; they lost to some women that aren't even from the country! Felicia grabbed half the bags that Lovina got, while her sister gave her a little glare.

"You're not drunk, are you?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that? Do I look like it?"

Lovina only sighed, and a smile appeared. "Nothing. I'm just glad that we finally got some money." Felicia smiled, and saluted to her happily.

"Of course! If it weren't for me, we would've lost all our money!"

"Right, right. Now lets leave, I see that it's almost sunset and we haven't eaten supper yet."

Felicia only nodded, and helped Louise outside of the pub, along with Carmen that was behind them. Lovina was the last one leaving, and gave five golden coins to the bartender as he waited for them to leave. "For our drinks." She explained, leaving and holding the money in her hands. Okay, Louise and Carmen got most of the money, but Felicia was the one to finish them off.

She cringed, how can her sister even drink that? She once sipped the wine, but didn't like it whatsoever. Though how can _Felicia_? She's only sixteen, and how does she know how it tastes good or bad? Then there's Carmen who's almost the best drinking person next to Louise, as they both dominated the bets. She exhaled. Is she the only adult that is responsible? If so, she has to take care of three women in this trip.

She found them outside the pub, all helping Louise get on her feet as she tried to walk straight. Lovina gave out a scoff, but also smiled.

In the meantime, she has to take care of them to not get in trouble. And that's a fact.

* * *

_End of Chapter Eight_

* * *

**[1] - Alice pronounced as Ah-Lee-Che. Along with 'Venica' its pronounced Ve-Nee-Cha**

**Wunderbar - Wonderful**

**Schwester - Sister**

**Deutschland - Germany **

**Thank for the nice goodies that I have received! Thank you for also liking this story, and I hope to see you soon next week!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia, characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

_"Lovina, take care if your sister when we leave. You know how she gets when it's raining outside."_

_"Yes, father."_

_"We'll see you soon, girls. Felicia, no eating pasta every night. We'll be back in two weeks." _

_Felicia only blinked, her chubby face looking up to her parents that wore many jewelry and gold around them. Wearing the most expensive silk there is, along with rich colors, they were heading outside of the country to meet the Count and Countess of Switzerland for important business that the young girl did not understand._

_She held into Lovina's hand, who ignored her and looked up to their parents. "You'll be back, correct?" The older girl asked, waiting for their response. They nodded, and both gave the sisters a kiss on the cheek._

_"We promise we'll be back."_

_After that, they left on the carriage, with two soldiers in the carriage and two on the side for protection. They were secured, so nothing will happen to them. Lovina waved at them as they left, along with Felicia. The auburn-haired girl looked the carriage as they left. Her eyes innocent and not expecting nothing will happen to them, but she had her doubts._

_Will they be back?_

Felicia felt a tear slip down to her cheek, and wiped it off as she woke up. She had her arms wrapped around someone, and she felt the wind hitting her face. She looked up, and saw blonde hair flowing against the wind. She then remembered.

The carriage, they never bought it. The man in the rent store said he couldn't because they need a verified license by the Kingdom of France, and none of them held that. The bags full of golden coins were all stashed in Carmen's bag, along with a few on Louise's.

They couldn't lose any more time so they headed off, in the dark night with the horses. Felicia looked up to the German, who's eyes looked tired along with her body but kept on going. Since Louise and Carmen were both wasted, Lovina forcefully gave them water and told them to throw-up out the beer they both drank. Of course, that was no problem for the both of them as they soon got sick afterwards. But that didn't stop on leaving the city.

Felicia looked up, and saw the clear sky that showed many bright stars. _It looks like it's after Midnight... _Felicia thought, looking back at Louise and then next to her. She felt a woozy herself, and took a quick nap as they left the city. She turned her head, and noticed the Spaniard and her sister.

She saw Carmen and Lovina in another horse, right next to them. Lovina also wrapped her arms around the Spaniard's waist and looked asleep, while Carmen looked a little better than Louise. Felicia sighed, and placed her head on the German's back as she drifted back to sleep.

_This is not right._ Felicia thought, shaking her head as she felt a tear sliding down her face again. _Please Louise. Whatever you do, don't hurt yourself like this._ With that, she wished this will be the last time Louise would push herself to do something. Of course, the German never heard it and kept on going, a mind trickling down in her head.

_"Let me go with you. Please."_

_"No Carmen, I'm not allowing you. That's final."_

_"Why? Is it because I'm not strong enough? Just because I'm a female?"_

_"No, because I need you here. I don't want you to die."_

_"For what? So that_ you _get the fame and not me? Pretty unselfish of you, Antonio."_

_"No, because I care, prima estúpida."_

_Antonio placed his hands on Carmen's shoulders, as she looked up at him. He stared at her with a cold stare. "Carmen, your my last family. Of our blood, our reign, our future." The female Spaniard knew where this was going, but kept silent as her cousin talked. "I know how much you want to avenge for your parents, so do I. But it won't work if both of us die."_

_"Then let the Fernandez-Carriedo name die then!" Carmen exclaimed, "Toni, I'm strong enough! I know I am! Just please, let me go! I promise I won't be a burden to you!" Antonio looked back at her, and shook his head as she looked at him in disbelief._

_"But, why?"_

_"Goodbye Carmen." Antonio said, kissing his cousin's forehead and heading off to the Gran Tomate. He waved at her. Carmen waved back, and saw the ship go as she saw him go to the Mediterranean Sea. She didn't like this one bit; he never told her why he's going. He never told her what was going on outside the Mediterranean Sea, he kept her safe, and she never likes that. She didn't even shed a tear that day. _

Carmen was in a slight daze as the wind kept hitting her face, and snapped back to reality as she felt Lovina move behind her. Carmen blushed, but smiled since it was Lovina. She totally forgot that they couldn't buy the carriage just because they didn't have the verified license or something like that from the man in the store. She got pissed, but was honored that they let her have the gold coins in her bag in the end, along with Louise in hers.

They knew that they didn't have much time, so they left with the horses just like that. Carmen doesn't know where she's going or how since she just got a wake-up call from Lovina, so she gave the map to Louise that is also in the same state. Louise lead the way, and she's just following the poor German that looks like she's going to pass out any moment now. Carmen felt bad for Louise though, leading and doing anything for the group and getting the consequences. Just like Antonio.

She frowned. Antonio. She hasn't seen him in a while, and she's a little curious what he's been up to for the last weeks or so. She misses him, and wonders what Antonio is doing now. Maybe sleeping in a bed full of women? Or is he counting down the gold coins he collected the last four hours? He never told her what or why he left, he just told her that he'll be back soon.

Yeah well, his loss. She won't be seeing him for the next month or so, so screw you Antonio. Her eyes stared into the cold road ahead of them, and felt a little dizzy from staying up too long (and from drinking and forcefully throwing-up). She shook her head, and didn't dare think back of where Antonio said goodbye to her.

_Let's see who's the man now, Toni. _She thought, thinking of the possible outcomes of him praising his cousin.

* * *

Roderich had his arms crossed, waiting for his men to arrive. They were already at the border, and the elite group behind him are waiting for the Austrian's orders. He turned his head and motioned everyone into the city. "Find them. Look at every place. Don't leave any place unsearched. Got that?" They all nodded, and went into the city with their horses. Roderich was the last person to go, and saw the people of France staring at him as he rode his horse in the streets.

He didn't care what they thought of him, and left them be as they started talking about the brunette male. "Austrians? Why are Austrians here?"

He saw his men going everywhere, while he himself searched as well. He sighed as they couldn't find the princesses or the mysterious escorts that they have, so he hissed a bit. This is not working. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" He asked, earning nods from his group as they returned to him after a half-hour search.

"Yes sir." One answered, "Everywhere. Maybe they left and are going to Paris right now." Roderich glared at the soldier, but nodded as he thought about it. The soldier sighed relief as the Austrian began to talk.

"They must be half-way there." Roderich told them, turning his head, "We have to go to Paris before they do. We must get the princesses before the Prince of France does." The soldiers nodded, but looked around as they saw the lights of the city dimming down and everything seemed a bit dark.

"Uh sir," One called out, "As much as we would want to go ahead, I heard rumors about the late night ghosts in the roads of France and..." Roderich raised an eyebrow, and went over to the soldier a bit darkly and with a threatened look. He gulped.

"Are you saying your afraid of a silly rumor?" Roderich asked, staring at him. "Well let me tell you something, soldier. I know people. People that are more scarier than a ghost rumor. You got that?" He nodded, and Roderich turned his head to the other soldiers. "Alright men, do we have enough money to buy lamplights?"

"The stores are all closed, sir." A soldier with blonde hair answered, "We couldn't check all because of that, and we can't proceed without any light unless we want to hurt ourselves." Roderich growled, and checked around the city from where he stood and shook his head.

_This is ridiculous I shouldn't have this problem. _Roderich thought, his eyes darted around, _I don't want to lose any men yet, but we need to move forward- _He groaned, and face-palmed as his elite group got a bit panicked at this. "Fine. We'll stay here for tonight." He ordered, not wanting his soldiers to be tired, "We'll find a place to sleep, but after that we're heading before sun rises. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" The all exclaimed, waiting for him to lead the group. He did, and found an abandon barn. He motioned his little army to go there, and they did. With the Austrian's worries about his people, the princesses won this round for escaping. The second round they won't be so lucky. He will make sure of that.

* * *

_The Morning_

Louise groaned in pain as she held her head and couldn't get up. She placed a hand on her forehead, and opened her eyes slowly. "W-Wha..." Her eyes only looked up to the sky, the perfect color of blue with white specks called clouds. Her eyes widened, and got up as she looked around panicked. "Oh god." She muttered, looking around her, and feeling panicked. This is, until she found a familiar curl next to her.

She looked over to the princess, that was fast asleep. Felicia was sleeping, her hands making a mini pillow for her to sleep on. She checked around, only to find Carmen leaning against her horse and Lovina next to her. Louise sighed in relief, and placed her hand in her forehead once again. "Thank god..." She muttered again, laying back down but still a little worried. Where's Nellie? She hasn't seen her in a while.

She got up once again, still not comfortable that she can't find her horse anywhere. She checked around her body to see if she still has anything, and she did. Her sword, and the bag almost full of gold coins. She sighed in relief, and laid back down to the cold and hard surface of the Earth. She couldn't believe it, they're sleeping. She knew that they needed rest, but then that means they have one day left to go to Paris. How is Louise going to do that?

The German groaned, and shook her head in disbelief on how careless she was. "I'm a terrible person..." She muttered, shaking her head, "I gave the King my word, and I just threw it out of the window." She felt all the pressure was on her, and didn't want that to happen. She doesn't want to be a burden, she wants to show the world that she _can _do things without her brother or grandfather; it's just a difficult task for her.

Even before the letter came, her grandfather would always show Gilbert how to shoot or use a sword or putting on armor. For a man to do that, it's necessary. For a woman, it would be like breaking a law. Even though he wouldn't show Louise how to do any of those things, she taught herself and looked at the movements on how. She caught up and wanted to impress her grandfather, but only to get a scolding that a girl shouldn't be doing that. Instead, she should go back to the kitchen and make dinner for them. She hated that.

Louise vowed to herself that she would prove her grandfather wrong and go back with proof that she's worthy, and earn his respect. As for her brother, she wondered how the Albino went. Ever since she left, she always had this feeling that her Opa isn't taking care of Gilbert, and he's just slowly dying in his bed. She shook her head; that could never happen. Gilbert is strong, even though he's a pain, but he's family. He understood her well, he's the one that secretly helped her on techniques of the sword or shooting.

He also believes in equality just like her, but doesn't show it in front of their quick-tempered grandfather for several obvious reasons. She doesn't blame him; he would always argue until he's right and both Gilbert and Louise knew there's no point on debating with him. Louise rubbed her head as she still had a headache, but heard shuffling next to her.

She turned her head, and saw the auburn-haired princess waking up and stretching out her arms. She wiped her eyes that formed little tears, and looking over to the German with a smile. "Morning." Felicia yawned, opening on of her eyes and still looking half-asleep. Louise nodded, and was dying to know why they are here and not in the road.

"Felicia, what happened last night? Why are we here?" She asked, "We should be near Paris right now, did something happen?" Felicia yawned again, and pondered about that. In reality, Felicia also got tipsy as well but not as much as the other two. She answered with the best of her ability.

"You passed out, I had to ride the horse like a madman when it didn't want to listen to my orders. Especially with you on my lap." The Italian Princess answered, earning a blush from the German. "I tamed it eventually, and Carmen couldn't take it anymore either so I lead the group here to rest." Louise's eyes widened. So _that's _what happened.

Louise smiled, and hugged the young girl. Felicia was confused, but hugged back. "Danke." She whispered, "I owe you." Felicia smiled, and shook her head.

"You don't owe me anything Louise."

"But... You tamed my horse and lead everyone to safety."

"That's nothing, I do that all the time."

The German raised an eyebrow, and Felicia only giggled. They both parted, and Felicia began to speak. "In the palace, I would always help the servants around the castle. Ever since I could walk, I always wanted to be a help. Not a royal thing to do, but I enjoy it. I still do it now, but if I get married to him..." Felicia looked down, and shook her head. "IF that is, then I don't think I could do that anymore." Louise's eyes sparkled a bit, but then noticed that she still needed a question answered.

"Hey Felicia?"

"Yeah Louise?"

"Where's my horse?"

Felicia blinked, and pointed over to the meadow. "Over there." She answered, "After I calmed her down, she went over to get some food I guess and slept over there." Louise turned her head, and no doubt found her horse lying down in the green grass. She sighed in relief, and looked over to Felicia that only smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You do know that we have to leave after everyone is awake, right?" Louise asked, in a teasing voice, "We also have to get breakfast, we haven't eaten anything since last night." Felicia laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I totally agree with you."

* * *

_"Princess Lovina!" A shout was heard, and the brunette turned her head to see what was all the ruckus was about. She didn't really like anyone bothering her with her studies, but stopped writing in Latin as one of the servants opened the door with a unbelievable expression on their face. Lovina blinked, but guessed that this was on of Felicia's pranks that she likes to do with the servants._

_The little eight-year-old got off her seat and went to the adult as he looked down at her. "Yes? What is it?" She asked, waiting for him to respond. The servant only looked at her, his eyes ready to burst out into tears. Lovina stared, she didn't want any pity of how her last Latin test went, she did her best and got only a pat on her head for effort. _

_"Well?" She asked, her voice loud and clear as the servant looked down at her with a tear slipping down his cheek._

_"I'm sorry." His voice cracked in the end, and placed a hand over his mouth. Lovina's eyes darted at him, still not understanding what he's trying to say. His shoulders moved, and he kneeled down to her level as Lovina only looked at him with a blank expression. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her once again with his eyes full of salty tears._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, "What do you mean by sorry?" She asked, not thinking of the horrible outcomes. Goddammit if this is one of Felicia's pranks this is the worst. What about if it isn't? Her eyes widened, her sister can't... Her sister can't be dead!_

_He took a deep breath, and calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but..." Her eyes widened, not believing that her only sister is injured or worse, not alive. "It's about your parents." Her pupils went small. No._

_"The meeting, it was ambushed by the Austrians." He explained, "I don't know the full details, I'm sorry Princess Lovina, but... They're... They're not coming back..." Lovina felt like her heart just stopped, and shook her head in disbelief._

_"No..." She muttered, looking at him as he tried not to cry again. "No, it can't be..." She breathed in and out, but felt like she's having a mini heart attack. How were they murdered? When did it all happen? Why her parents? Just why? She felt the heavy feeling inside her chest, and cried silently until the servant says something._

_The servant looked down, and had a sad expression in his face. "I'm so sorry for your loss-"_

_"You haven't told Felicia have you?" Lovina asked, turning her head at him once again with tears falling down her cheeks. "Did you?" The servant shook his head, as she wiped her eyes and nose. "Don't tell Felicia, I don't want her to know."_

_"But Your Majesty! She'll find out soon enough, people are coping with this. Their going to talk about it. Your sister will know about it. There's no way she'll get out of this-"_

_"Then make an excuse." She demanded, "I don't want her to know... But yet she doesn't understand. I want her to be safe, but now that we're orphans..." She is a tough girl, but she didn't like what was going on. The servant sighed, and hugged her as she felt her eyes water again. _

_"Shh, it's okay..." He said, "Did you forget? Your grandfather, he's here." Lovina wiped her eyes, and parted away gently as she looked at him._

_"B-But... He's all away in the North..."_

_"But that doesn't mean he's family."_

_Lovina sniffed, and he only gave her a warm smile. "He will be the new King. I know this is too quick, but if we accept quicker, better for everyone, correct?" Lovina sniffed, and nodded as he got up, and rubbed her head with a sad expression._

_"I'm still sorry, Princess Lovina."_

_"Just... Leave me alone."_

_He nodded, and closed the door as Lovina went over to her bed, and slumped down. She did not like this. How can her parents just die like that? It's not fair, not even ten and their dead. Lovina sniffed again, and knew that if the people get their new King, they expect a new heir for the next ten years. They still think of the princesses as little girls, but Lovina is going to change that. _

_In the next weeks, Lovina acted as a mature adult while Felicia didn't understand why she won't play with her as much. Lovina still mourned for her parent's deaths, and wore black clothes for a month while Felicia didn't understand what is happening. Even after their parent's death, Felicia didn't find out until she was twelve. Lovina regretted her choice ever since._

Lovina woke up slowly, her hair covering her face, and getting up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, and noticed that small tears appeared on her eyes. She frowned, no. She wiped her eyes as she looked around, and saw that her sister and the German escort was there, but not the Spaniard. "Where is she?" She asked, looking around until she found Carmen next to her, hugging her waist and snugging against her.

Lovina blushed, and wanted to curse and scream at the Spanish girl, but looked down at her as it looked like she's having a great dream. Lovina stared at her, and huffed out as she couldn't believe that Carmen slept on her. "Jeez..." She muttered, crossing her arms and checking around herself. She forgot. She's wearing _pants _no wonder she felt a little uncomfortable.

She sighed, and looked around again. How the hell did they end here? All she remembers is that she had to help Carmen and Louise take out the liquid inside of them, while Felicia was okay but a little tipsy if you ask her.

The brunette tried to get up, but got held down by the Spaniard. She growled, and tried to get up again, this time failing as Carmen's grip became tighter. "What the hell..." She muttered, sighing in defeat as she then thought of a brilliant idea.

She gently placed Carmen's head against the horse gently and placed her hands into the ground, she sighed in relief as she was out of Carmen's grip, and can look around to see what happened last night, because she can't remember anything from the night before. She rubbed her head as she slowly walked in the grass, and rubbed her sore body.

"Ugh, I feel horrible." She muttered again, stretching and feeling her muscles pop, "Ah well, that's what you get for helping the Spanish girl..." She went over to the road, and saw that they were at the country side. She frowned. Are they near Paris or what?

She rolled her eyes and was about to go back to the group, until a voice was spoken. "Excuse me miss," A male voice spoke to her, as she turned her head and found herself locked in the eyes an Austrian official. He looked down at her, him holding the rails of his horse. "Have you seen any suspicious figures roaming around?"

Lovina coughed a little, and cursed in her mind to see the Head Captain of the Austrian Army, Roderich Edelstein. Why is this happening to her? Where is Carmen when she needs her? What will happen if she answers wrong? This is a problem for her to figure out.

* * *

_End Of Chapter Nine_

* * *

**Thank you so much for your feedback! And happy Fourth of July! I'm so excited for this year, and I hope all of you enjoy yours as well! Please leave now reviews, or favorite and follow, and I'll next week!**

**See you guys soon with a new chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
